God Loves You When you Dance
by horrorphile
Summary: Carol left Alexandria because she was broken. She finds a new home in the Kingdom which is very different from Alexandria. Daryl is struggling with guilt and anger. The war between Alexandria and Negan's Saviors has taken many lives and he blames himself. Eventual Caryl.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Kingdom

Carol was so very tired, too tired to open her eyes, and she listened to the soft voices around her without bothering to try to understand what they were saying. There was the distinct smell of antiseptic and bleach and she guessed that this place was neither heaven nor hell. She could feel her awareness fading and she let herself slide into unconsciousness again.

The smell seemed fainter when she woke up the next time and Carol opened her eyes reluctantly. Morgan was sitting beside her bed. Maybe she was in hell after all. He smiled at her, "You're awake. I'll go get Christie." He left and she looked around the little room. She was in a hospital bed and hooked up to an IV. _Shades of Grady._

A tall thin Black woman came into the room followed by a still smiling Morgan. She took Carol's hand, "Welcome to the Kingdom, my name is Christie Alston. You were severely wounded but our soldiers got you and Morgan here in time. Would you like a drink of water?

Carol nodded. Christie held the glass so that Carol could get a drink. It felt wonderful going down her throat. Christie smiled at her and offered the water again. It tasted better than any water that Carol had ever drank.

"Its spring water and incredibly pure, but let's see how you stomach handles it before we give you anymore." Christie used a wet washcloth to wash Carol's face. "You lost a lot of blood. Morgan gave a pint and so did my brother Jesse. So I guess that makes us related."

Carol glanced at Morgan. _Damn, that means he has saved my life twice._ Morgan patted her hand. "You are going to be alright, Carol. I think the both of us will be alright here." _One of us is going to get better and then find a way out of here. I am not looking for a new group. I want to be alone._

Morgan continued to act as if they were best of friends. "We're in the Kingdom. The leader is Ezekiel and he has welcomed us here until you're better. This place was a religious retreat before the ZA and those that remained welcomed Ezekiel and his parishioners here."

 _Great. I've landed in some sort of religious cult_. "I'm going to leave as soon as I can." _Just as soon as I can might not be tomorrow._

Christie took her hand, "Carol, you aren't going anywhere for weeks. You were very close to death, but you fought to stay alive as hard as anyone one I ever saw. I'm not going to let you undo all our hard work by going out there too soon. You might find that you want to stay here."

Morgan took her other hand, "I need to go back to Alexandria now. The Saviors slaughtered several members of the Kingdom yesterday while they were away from here. The members of the Kingdom are willing to join the battle against Negan. I am going to take fighters to Alexandria to join the war."

"You joining the fight?" _Okay, I sound a little rude._

Morgan gave a reproving look, "I'm going to come back and help defend the Kingdom. Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"You killed someone to save me."

"I did what I had to do to keep you alive. Can't think of anyone who knows how that feels more than you."

"I'm sorry that you had to do that." _We're sharing more than blood here._

Morgan patted her hand, "I'm leaving now. Is there any message you want to give to your family in Alexandria."

Carol turned her face to the wall, "Tell them that I have already said my goodbyes. I don't want to see them."

Morgan waited for another few seconds, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The other woman waited until he left. "My sister is coming by later to say hello. Her name is Delcie James. Sister Theresa will be looking after you. Do you need anything?"

Carol shook her head, "I just want to sleep." She drifted off a dreamless sleep.

It was evening when she woke again. A small round woman was looking out the window. She smiled at Carol, "I'm Sister Theresa. Do you think you could eat something?"

Carol nodded, "I'll try." _I'm not hungry, but I need to eat if I am going to get well enough to get out of here._ Sister Theresa scurried out to get the food and another woman stepped into the room.

 _She had to be Christie's sister. Same soulful dark eyes and sweet smile._ "You look so much better this evening. My name is Delcie James and I want you to call me Delcie."

Carol tried to manufacture a smile. Delcie sat down on the chair beside her bed. "I'm not going to deceive you. I'm a psychologist and I would like to spend some time with you while you are getting better. Just talking and sharing experiences."

 _I should tell her to go to hell, but she is so damn sweet. It would be like kicking a kitten. "_ I have done terrible things and you would be wasting your time. I just want." Carol stopped there because she didn't know what she did want, "I don't want to hurt anymore." _I sound like a weakling_.

Delcie smiled at her, "It's my time to waste and I want to talk to you. I can't promise that you won't hurt anymore, but maybe we can work out some ways for you to handle the pain better. Now I'm going to let you rest, but I'll be by tomorrow morning." She stood up and patted Carol's cheek, "Sleep well."

Sister Theresa bustled in with a bowl of broth and Carol submitted to being fed. Then she fell back to sleep. She woke up early the next morning. She was more alert and in more pain.

Christie came in, "So you're awake. I've been up all night. The Kingdom has a new resident this morning. Miss Shanna Dawn Paige was born two hours ago. Mother and daughter doing well. Eight pounds and two ounces of bouncing baby. I don't know how you slept through it. Between the mother and the baby? Lots of noise."

Christie checked her temperature and blood pressure. "How is the pain?"

"Not too bad."

Her doctor pursed her lips, "Don't do that. If it hurts, say so _._ I've been up all night and I want the truth _._ Here's the thing. Delcie is the good cop. I've the bad cop. How is the pain?" _Little edge in her voice right now. I could learn to like her._

Carol bit her lip, "It hurts like a bitch."

"That sounds about right. Let's talk while you are clear headed."

The conversation was all about what Carol needed to do to get better. Telling the truth about pain was part of it. Allowing her body time to heal. Christie went off to have a nap and Sister Theresa came in with breakfast.

"The baby is adorable. That makes four new babies this year and another is due in October. The Kingdom is growing." Sister Theresa bubbled on. "There was only the four sisters left here when Ezekiel and his group came along. We all get along so well. We've brought in lots of survivors."

 _All this damn niceness is pissing me off. Is there nobody around her who is normal?_ Carol ate her breakfast and contemplated her future. _I lasted less than a day on my own. I am only alive because Morgan saved my ass and Christie put me back together. Christie is trying to heal my body, Delcie wants to heal my mind, and I guess Sister Theresa will save my soul._ _The only defense against this assault of goodness is going to sleep._

Delcie was sitting by her bed when she woke up. A few pleasantries and she went for the jugular, "Tell me about the terrible things you have done."

Her smooth brown face looked so damned kind that it pissed Carol off. Made her so angry for a minute that the mask slipped and she blurted out, "I've killed dying people because I was afraid that they would infect the group. I've killed a mentally ill child because she killed her sister and wanted to kill a baby. So fuck off, sweet cheeks. You can't throw some magic spell and make all that not happen. I carry it with me and it won't go away." Carol glared at the other woman. _Stop being so damn nice._

"I'm not here to judge you or give you magic beans that take you to far off lands. I am just here to ease your burden. To help you accept what's already happened and to accept forgiveness from yourself and others" Delcie's voice was as calm as if Carol had admitted to cheating on her taxes.

"I'm tired. I want to go back to sleep." _Let me play the invalid card._

Delcie smiled, "I think you have been sleepwalking for quite a while. Let's talk. You've hidden behind the mask long enough. Tell me about the dying people."

Carol talked about the prison and the flu. Delcie listened quietly until Sister Theresa came with lunch. She left then but promised to come back later in the evening to talk some more.

After lunch Christie checked her bandages and smiled, "Must be Jesse's blood that helped you start to heal so fast. Let me help you get up. You can walk a little if you'll lean on me." The walk was to the bathroom two doors down and Carol was shaking with exhaustion by the time Christie helped her back in bed.

"I'll be back later to take you on a wheelchair ride outside. You need to see the kingdom." Christie patted her shoulder and Carol managed the ghost of a smile.

Sister Theresa came in and out of the room all afternoon. Carol pretended to be asleep most of the time _. I'm fallen and I can't get up. I've hidden that from everyone in Alexandria but Morgan. Do I have enough courage to talk to Delcie? Or do I stay in this continual loop of misery?_

Christie came after dinner with a wheelchair. "Hop in, it's beautiful outside." She helped Carol put on a light house coat and then in the wheelchair. The hospital room was on the main floor of a large building and Christie wheeled her out onto the patio. The walls were a good distance away, but Carol saw they were shipping containers. Two stories high with no space in between. There were buildings scattered all through the complex. _We must be on top of a mountain. It's very peaceful here._

Christie pointed to the buildings on their left. "There's the chapel. The cafeteria and school is next to it. This building housed visitors to the retreat and it is where all the single people live now. We have a room ready for you whenever you were ready. The sisters live in the first building to the right. The smaller buildings are the houses for families who live in the kingdom. Behind this building are the barns and the workshops. The gardens are back there. The shipping containers go all around now. We've been working on that for two years. What do you think?"

There were flowers and shrubs along the front of the building and it looked almost as if the ZA had passed it by. "It's nice. How many people live here?"

"Less than seventy now. We've made it because no one knew we were here."

"What's going on?" Carol noticed that children were skipping toward them and what was probably their parents were walking behind them.

Christie sat down on a bench beside the wheelchair, "We're welcoming you to the Kingdom." The white, brown, and Black children bowed to her. "Good evening, Miss Carol."

She had almost forgotten how to smile but she managed a not completely fake smile. The children scampered to their places on the paved street and one of them put a disc in a boom box and they danced like nobody was watching. Even the ones who didn't dance well danced joyfully. Their smiles gleamed in the evening light. After a couple of songs the children sat on the patio beside her. Christie deserted her to join Delcie and the other adults who danced to "Ease on Down the Road" and "Footloose". Again they were not all great dancers but they all seemed to express joy in the movements. Most of the kids flooded out to join them and after two songs Delcie and Christie made their way to her flopping rather ungracefully onto the bench beside two ragamuffin children who had taken their seats.

The girl must be around seven. Mixed race. Pretty with lots of hair that could stand a good brushing. Carol remembered her mother telling her to "calm" that hair down. It had been long and curly and every evening her mother would brush it for her. Sophia's hair was straight as a board. Not one curl in it but Carol would brush it every evening because she remembered how much she had loved it when her mother did it.

The boy must be about the same age. Black hair, blue eyes, and there were probably freckles underneath all the grime. Both children looked like they lived with wolves. Delcie introduced them as Alia and Kiernan. Alia took Carol's hand, "I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Carol."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Alia." _She's adorable but I bet she is handful._

Kiernan didn't make eye contact and gave a head nod. _He reminds me of Daryl. Not going to think about Daryl. He is just someone who used to be my best friend. Like Sophia who used to be my daughter._

Delcie asked, "How did you like it?"

"It was wonderful, but why do they do it?"

Christie answered, "Did you ever read the book, "The Slave Dancer?"

Carol shook her head. "No."

"It's written for young adults. A white boy who can play the flute is kidnapped and taken on board a slave ship. He is forced to play for the kidnapped Africans who are brought up from the filth of the ship's hold once a day. The sailors make them dance to the music of the flute. Then they are sent back down to the hold, but just getting out in the clean air and getting to move kept more of them alive. Ezekiel says that no matter how terrible this world can be we need to dance. Ezekiel believes that God respects us when we work, but loves us when we dance. That was from some hippie movie that he saw when he was young, but I think he's right. The people here work hard every day but in the evening we dance." Christie stood up, "I better take you back."

Delcie stood up, "You go on to the fellowship hall and dance. I'll take Carol back."

Carol was soon back in bed and Delcie turned on the lamp. The days were shorter now and it would be dark in the room soon. She wanted the light on so if she woke up in the night she would know immediately that she was in the Kingdom and not alone. Christie and Delcie's rooms were close by.

Delcie handed her a glass of water. "Someday I would like to see you dancing beside us. In the winter we dance in the fellowship hall but sometimes we go out and dance when it's snowing. That's the most amazing feeling to dance while the snow whirls around you. We have a harvest dance on the full moon in October and that's only a week away".

Carol was tired but it almost felt good to be tired. This wasn't the exhaustion of keeping her mask on and her feelings at bay. Her fingers had been tapping with the music and she had wanted to get out of that chair and join the dancers. A stray memory curled itself through her defenses _. Carly and I would sneak out to go to clubs so that we could dance. Two wine coolers and dancing all night had been my idea of a wild Saturday night. Ed beat the dancing fever right out of me, but was it there someplace waiting to be reborn?_

The talk that night was on losses. Delcie's husband had died of cancer five years ago and her two sons had been working at a ranch in Wyoming when everything went wrong. Hearing her story made it easier for Carol to talk about losing Sophia. She dreamed of Sophia that night. Sophia was dancing in the dream. Autumn leaves were falling as she moved and Carol took her hand and they danced together.

The next few days were quiet. She went out every evening to watch the dancing and one by one she was learning the names of the dancers. Alia and Kiernan would dance and then come to sit close to her. She wanted to tell them to go away but they sat so quietly watching the others. Every evening Alia brought her wildflowers and Kiernan would carefully place an apple in her hand. Alia's selection was always a riot of color and Carol would put the newest selection in a vase and throw the old one out. Kiernan's apples didn't look like the perfectly packaged in plastic fruit that used to be sold at supermarkets. They were bruised and a bit battered but they tasted like warm Virginia summers and cool mountain breezes and she enjoyed every bite.

She met Ezekiel Jackson the leader of the Kingdom. Ezekiel was and was not like Rick. Ezekiel had been a marine and she sensed that he could make the hard calls like Rick. The Kingdom would have been overrun by walkers if he hadn't pushed his group to get walls up and start growing their own food. That was Rick.

Ezekiel had welcomed her to the Kingdom. That was probably the biggest difference. Rick regarded everyone he met as a potential threat and he was quick to kill. Ezekiel might be a warrior-king like David in the Bible, but regarded everyone he met as a potential friend. He made her feel welcome.

Delcie or Christie would take her for a long wheelchair ride around the Kingdom every day. People would stop their work to wave at her and ask how "Sister Carol" was feeling and she was starting to believe herself when she answered, "Better".

AN

 **The Kingdom as it was depicted in the comic wasn't a place that I wanted to write about. The Kingdom in my story is a place in which all faiths are appreciated but the inhabitants will fight. There aren't any tigers around. Delcie and Christie are characters that I have incorporated in my stories. Jesse Graham will show up soon.**

 **Carol and children go together. Those darn kids just pop up out of nowhere and steal her heart. So Alia and Kiernan will be part of Carol's healing.**

" _ **The Slave Dancer**_ **" is a real book. It doesn't bother to sugar coat the slave trade or racism. The captives are made to dance so that they won't die from lying chained in one spot. The inhabitants of the Kingdom dance because it makes them feel better. Music and movement go together and it is hard to be miserable when you are dancing.**

" **God Loves You When You Dance" (paraphrased) was a real movie. It's on youtube now. The good ole days of the sixties and seventies. (Everyone looked completely stoned). Here is the link.**

 **watch?v=1jdeU9na_zs &ebc=ANyPxKpPot-sQ4Pz4PGhGVKaUZTYTMVwLAx3gKh7Ag9hv6W-HvopQ2gw-NddcQqaR9dwWOan4jFtE3zgd49aP8-uoM7pOVj0cw**

 **Carol isn't wasting away from grief over leaving Daryl (or Tobin for that matter). She is struggling to regain her health, physically and emotionally. I want Carol to put her own wellbeing at the top of her list. Morgan will come back in next chapter and she will find out some of what is going on in Alexandria. I am still a Caryl shipper and that will come into play in later chapters.**


	2. First Steps

First Steps

 _If I can't dance I don't want to be part of your revolution. – Emma Goldman_

Carol headed toward her job at the Kingdom library. She had been working there for a week. Once Christie released her to go to her room upstairs at the single dorm Carol had insisted on earning her own way. The previous librarian was due to deliver the Kingdom's latest baby and Christie wanted her to rest. So Carol had limped her way to the library and gave it her all. She wasn't going to be running any sprints this months but she was mobile. She was present.

Carol sighed as she saw the two unkempt children waiting on the steps. Alia and Kiernan came before school, sometimes at noon, and after school. Their teacher liked for them to have a book to read. Carol suspected that the teacher wanted to keep Alia and Kiernan from talking to each other. Though the children seemed able to communicate without words. A look or a nudge seemed to convey whatever they needed to one another.

"Go on in and pick out a book." They followed her into the small building, dropping their books on the table and moving toward their favorite books. Alia grabbed the next Magic Tree House and a book about angels. Kiernan picked out the next "Ribsy" book and a book about birds. They wrote their names on the cards and handed them to Carol. Alia gave Carol her megawatt smile, "See you at noon, Miss Carol".

Kiernan peeked at her from underneath his mop of black hair. She, Alia and the Universe waited for the boy to gather his courage up to speak to her. Finally, he muttered, "What's your favorite bird?"

Given that no one in her forty plus years had asked her that question Carol took her time to answer, "Bluebirds. What is your favorite bird, Kiernan?"

He gave an almost smile at her reply and his eyes met hers, "Owls, I like owls".

Carol nodded, "Maybe you can tell me something that you learned about owls from your book?" _Better not share with him that we had owl for dinner our first night at the prison._

Kiernan actually smiled at her, "Maybe I'll tell you something about bluebirds."

Alia offered, "I like hummingbirds. They're look like fairies."

Kiernan nudged Alia and they exchanged a look. Alia began, "Kiernan and I have a safe place. You know if things go wrong. We've got water and food there. We're going to hide out until we think it's safe to leave. We decided that you need to go with us. You can't run very fast with that sore leg."

The tears were threatening to fall. These two wanted to save her. They thought that she needed their protection. Carol wiped her eyes. "Maybe this evening you can show me your place. But you don't wait for me if something happens. I'll come to you."

Without another word they took their books and went out the door passing Delcie who was just coming in, "I have some time this morning and I'd thought we could talk".

Carol managed a smile, "Talk means that I do all the talking. Aren't you tired of hearing the life and times of Carol?"

Delcie settled into a comfortable chair and brought out her notebook, "No, I find you endlessly fascinating, but I will talk for a little while. Why do you think you started a sexual relationship with Tobin when you were in your own words "Stuck in quicksand and just wanting to stop fighting and just let yourself sink."

"Are you getting some vicarious thrill from my sexy times?" _Okay, my not really very sexy times._

Delcie smirked at her, "Girl, I have heard some stories in my time. You and Tobin are strictly the Disney version. When and why? No secrets and no judgment. That's how it works."

 _Tobin. One more person to feel guilty about leaving behind_. "He flirted with me. Saw me as a woman. I guess I wanted to experience that. I wanted to be wanted so I flirted back. Tobin never made the first move. He let me do it. Let me decide how it was going to go. He was the anti-Ed. Mostly I wanted to feel something other than pain."

Delcie was waiting for more. She was always waiting for more. "The sex wasn't terrible, but I didn't love him and he didn't love me. He didn't have a clue who I was. That woman in his bed was just another mask for me to put on."

Her friend stretched her hands out like a fan. She always did that when she was going to say something important. Carol tensed waiting for the question. It was always a question.

"Why didn't you seek comfort from Daryl?"

 _Shit, straight to the heart. Delcie is more ruthless than Rambo Carol. "_ Daryl is my friend. Platonic. We share a bond because we were both abused. He's never expressed a sexual interest in me."

"Carol, I didn't say sexual comfort. I said comfort. Why are you making it about sex?" Delsie wrote something in her notebook. _Probably just did that to make me wonder what she wrote._ "Did Daryl's lack of sexual interest in you cause you to respond to Tobin the way you did?"

 _Delcie knows about Karen and David. I've told her about Mika and Lizzie and the promise I made to Tyreese. Daryl's interest or lack of interest in me is pretty far down the list of miseries_. "There was a time at the prison that I thought we were moving toward a closer relationship. We spent a lot of time together. It felt like it was moving toward something that would make us both happy. I like to tease him and he liked being teased _." I wanted that with Daryl. I never even admitted to myself."_

"That must have been a good feeling. Having a good man in your life that you trusted." Delcie's voice was soft.

"I felt powerful there. We were building a community that would keep the people inside the walls safe. Daryl was my partner. I could talk to him about anything and he would listen. He was happy there too."

"You were both happy there. Valued and appreciated. Let's skip past David and Karen and go to something else." Again with the fan wave of the hands. "Did you feel that when Rick banished you that Daryl did too?"

 _Go ahead, cut me to shreds_. "Daryl told me that he went to talk to Tyreese. He was going to settle him down and bring me back. I think that Daryl was going to accept what I did. He wasn't going to turn from me." _Oh, go ahead. Carol, what is you secret fear?_ "I was afraid to tell him and the others about Lizzie. That's why I wanted to leave the group after Terminus. They accepted one way or the other what I did to Karen and David, but shooting a little girl in the back of her head? They could never love me after that. I would rather run from them than be banished again." _Isn't that what I did? Distance myself from them so that see how they hated me?_

"Would Daryl banish you for that? I understood why you did it. It was the kindest and most courageous think you could do. I think he would think so too. You can't control how other people feel. That isn't in your power. Forgive yourself, Carol. Start treating yourself as if you were your best friend. Would you forgive your best friend for doing what had to be done?"

 _Platitudes. Simple homilies for all occasions. She doesn't have a clue. "_ Delcie, that might work if I had dented a fender. I killed a child that I loved. She loved and trusted me. I shot her in the head. You don't come back from that." _I'm losing it_.

Delcie let her cry it out. Then she began speaking, "I do understand. Christie and I were both living in Martinsburg when the Turn happened. She was married and had a daughter. I was widowed but had two sons. She worked as a general surgeon and I was working as a psychologist at a drug treatment center.

Jesse was working in Langley. CIA. He called and told me to get Christie and her family and meet him in his weekend retreat. He kept it stocked up. Jesse told me that this virus killed quickly and then the dead came back as ravenous beasts. He told me to pack quickly but not to forget the gun. He had dragged me, Christie, and Charlotte to the firing range and taught all of us to protect ourselves. I called Christie who was hysterical because Charlotte had been bitten. Everything was in chaos. The hospitals were closed. The police weren't coming. Not one answered at 911. Her husband was in DC on some business deal. By the time I got there Charlotte was dead. Christie wouldn't leave her. I couldn't leave Christie but I didn't believe that Charlotte would come back and hurt us. I packed for Christie and put the bag in the vehicle. I grabbed the gun and went back inside. I don't know why I did that. Christie was still holding Charlotte and crying. I thought that I would let her cry it out and then maybe we could wrap Charlotte in a blanket and take her to the cabin and bury her there.

Then Charlotte opened her eyes and it wasn't Charlotte any more. I grabbed her away from Christie and she fell to the floor. She looked up at me and I saw that my sweet Charlotte was gone. Christie was holding out her hands to Charlotte and I took aim and put a bullet in Charlotte's skull. Christie screamed and I dragged her to the suv and buckled her into her seat. Jesse was waiting for us when we go to the cabin. Christie wouldn't talk to me for days. So, I know how that feels. I did what I had to do to save Christie. I killed a man that day that was trying to take my vehicle. Later on we had to leave Jesse's cabin and were on the road. I did what I had to do to keep my family safe. I haven't made a list, but I remember each of them. I would do it again."

Carol knew from Delcie's face that she was back in Christie's house reliving killing her niece. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I held her the day she was born and looked down at her and knew I would love her until the day I died. My sister's baby girl. She was my baby girl too. Athletic and strong. Christie went to my boy's games with me and I went with her to Charlotte's. Felt like we spend half our life sitting on bleachers. I will still love Charlotte until the day I die, but it had to be done. What you did with Lizzie? It had to be done. You released her soul from a disturbed mind. God's angels welcomed her in. I believe that about my Charlotte and I believe that about your Lizzie." Delcie stood up and wiped her eyes. She was back to here and now. "I've got things to do. Talk to you later."

Carol thought about Daryl. Why hadn't she told him about Lizzie? Delcie had understood. Was she punishing herself by not talking with him? Denying herself the comfort of his acceptance? Daryl might have turned away from her horrified that she could kill a defenseless child. Maybe they would all have joined together to banish her. But would it be worse than constant self-flagellation? This she believed to be true; Daryl would be the last person to condemn her. He would have given her a chance to explain why she did it.

She missed him. Missed sitting in the prison kitchen late at night talking over their day. Missed the exchanged look and nudges that they used to communicate with when they were with others. Missed his snark and the way his face softened when he was around Judith. Missed the soft growl of his voice. Missed him.

She had left Alexandria two weeks ago. There hadn't been any news from Morgan. No one had come back to the Kingdom and everyone was on edge. She wasn't the same desperate woman who fled from Alexandria. Being able to talk to someone without fear of judgment had helped to accept some harsh truths about survival in this world. _You either kill or you are going to be killed. You either protect the people that you love or you watch them die. I don't want to die and I don't want an innocent person to die because I wouldn't act. That's why I killed Paula and the other saviors. That's why Morgan killed the savior to save my life. It is what it is._

Alia and Kiernan were waiting for her when she left the dining hall. Carol smiled, "Going to show me you hideout?"

They nodded solemnly and Carol followed them to the orchard. There wasn't anyone around and Kiernan led the way. The shipping containers had been leveled by digging an eighteen inch trench and setting the bottom level in. Ezekiel had explained the entire process. They completed the lowest level in its entire using a crane and then used the crane to place the next container on top of the first. Each container weighed close to five thousand pounds and was twenty feet long and eight feet wide. They used them because there was a storage facility for the shipping containers a few miles away. Watchtowers were built on top of the containers. The wall was almost sixteen feet high. That kept out the walkers.

Kiernan looked around and he seemed satisfied that no one was watching. "When we first got here most people slept in the containers. The door opened on the end, but some people made a sliding door on the front. They were supposed to be welded shut but they missed this one." He slid the side open and went inside. Alia followed, "Come on, Carol."

It was dark inside with the door pulled shut but Kiernan had a flashlight. There was a jug of water, a small bag of apples, and a couple of blankets. Not bad for two not quite eight year olds. The Zombie Apocalypse's version of Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher.

Her eyes were adjusting to the dim light and she could see a broom in the corner and that the container was neat and clean. "It's wonderful, and I'm glad that you shared it with me." Delcie had told Carol that the two of them were orphans. They had come in with a group from Reston. Kiernan and Alia had been neighbors and several families had joined together to get away from populated areas. By the time they found the Kingdom only the two children and Kiernan's mother and Alia's father were left. Alia's father was killed on a run by walkers and Kiernan's mother died of pneumonia the first winter. Alia and Kiernan had been taken in by a family but with a toddler and a new baby in the house they didn't get much attention. This was their place. Their refuge. They already knew at seven that you couldn't depend on anyone but yourself and your best friend.

"It's a good hideout, and I want to thank you for sharing this with me. It's getting dark though and we better get to the dance before someone comes looking for you." Carol was feeling a little claustrophobic.

Kiernan nodded, "I'll get the door." He shut it behind them and turned to Carol, "The bluebird is the symbol for happiness and cheer."

 _That's me, the symbol of happiness and cheer_. She looked at him, "Thank you for telling me that. Let's go dance."

The fellowship hall was filled when they got there. Carol didn't trust her leg for vigorous dancing so she basically bobbed in place while the others danced. When she got tired she sat at a table and tapped out the rhythm with her good hand. It was almost as good as dancing. She had spent part of the afternoon with the kitchen crew making cookies. They had played music and they taught her the steps to a line dance. Carol moving through it slowly and they danced at her pace.

It was toward the end of the dance when the head cook made an announcement, "The Kingdom has two new residents Shanna Dawn Paige and Carol Ann McCallister. Now Shanna can't dance worth beans, but Carol can. Come on out here, Carol." She waved to Carol who was sitting between Delcie and Christie.

"I can't dance. Not with all these people looking at me."

Christie stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Don't you know by now? Everybody has to dance like nobody is watching. Get your ass in gear."

The six women in the cooking crew were on either side of Carol. Celeste smiled at her and then talked to the crowd. "For this song, Sister Sela is going to sing. We're clapping the beat. You're welcome to join." Sela moved to the front, "My mother used to sing this to me when I was a little girl. It's called "Ain't No Sunshine When You're gone."

Carol had never heard that song before but it was fairly slow and she concentrated on just moving to the beat. Delcie and Christie moved to either side of her for moral and probably physical support. By the time Sela sang her next song, "Grandma's Hands" the floor was full. Carol was tired by the time the second song was over but she felt wonderful. Happy and glad to be alive. _Maybe God does love you best when you dance._

AN

 **Of course Carol is going to make cookies. It's kinda part of her persona now.**

 **Alia and Kiernan's relationship mirrors Carol and Daryl. I see lots of posts that never want Carol near another child, but loving children is part of who she is. An emotionally healthy Carol is going to gravitate toward children or they will gravitate to her.**

 **Carol still has issues (she has the whole subscription) but she is starting to accept that she might have to kill. Delcie has helped her. I obviously don't have a clue how therapy works but it is fiction so how I wrote it is going to work.**

 **Alia and Kiernan's playhouse may or may not come into play. The most important part of that is their willingness to share it with Carol and maybe Carol's willingness to go with them.**

 **Sela's songs were written by Bill Withers.**

 **Carol's favorite bird? Bluebirds, which are according to Kiernan and Wikipedia are symbols of happiness and cheer.**

 **Carol dancing at the end? Maybe she's getting back a little of that free spirited girl who drank wine coolers and loved to dance.**

 **Tell me how you really feel? Review?**


	3. Dancing Solo

Dancing Solo

Daryl stood in the gate watchtower in Alexandria and listened to the sounds of an autumn in Virginia. He kept his eyes were trained on the tree line, but two years of being in constant danger had taught him to calm his breathing and listen to what you environment might be trying to tell you. It might be the rustle of a leaf being stepped on or an almost inaudible groan of a walker but you either heeded the warning or let yourself be caught off guard. Being quiet let you listen to your instincts. It let you sense things that weren't visible or audible. It kept you alive.

It was quiet here tonight and maybe that wasn't all good. Fear sharpened your instincts and you could push back everything in your mind and concentrate on staying alive. He had another two hours of watch and he was exhausted. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since coming back with Sasha and Abraham and finding the walls breached and walkers inside.

They had regained the town but somewhere in all of that he had lost his connection to Carol. He had been too busy helping to rebuild the walls and going on runs for supplies to recognize that she was slipping away before she strapped on a pack and physically slipped away.

Daryl glanced back at Alexandria. It looked peaceful tonight, but he knew that no one was sleeping soundly. The Saviors had made their demands. Hand over Alexandria to them. Let them have their pick of your women and your supplies and then begin working for them. Unacceptable terms. Negan and his Saviors wanted to attack and take the town as their own. Wanted the fighters dead and the rest as slaves.

Morgan was walking toward the tower. He wasn't on watch tonight and Daryl hoped that he wasn't coming to talk to him about Carol again. Nothing more to say. Carol had shacked up with Tobin before she left. The woman that he thought he knew didn't exist. She made the decision to spend her nights screwing Tobin. _Her long slender legs. Stop. Push it back. She was never yours. You got other shit to do now. If she wanted you? She'd have chosen you._

Morgan climbed up the steps to the tower. He might be a total nut job but Morgan could move quiet. Trouble with Morgan was that he was a panther trying to be an indoor cat. He and Morgan had been out scouting together and the man knew how to fight.

"I can take your watch. You're tired." Morgan did a 360 degree turn looking for anything that seemed out of the way.

"I'm okay, don't think I can sleep anyway." Daryl saw something move on the road. A deer. Just grazing at the side of the road. Not afraid. Probably nobody out there.

"I talked to Jesse when he got back this evening." Morgan was all casual about it. Like he didn't know that Jesse had been checking on the Kingdom where his sisters were. Where Carol was.

 _Don't sound needy. Sound like it ain't that damn important to know that she is still safe._ "He see anything out there? Has it been attacked?" _Is she alive?_

"He saw a few Saviors scoping out the Kingdom. He thinks that they're gathering intel and will come back. He and his men will go back early tomorrow morning. I'm going with them. There's children there. They need me."

 _Carol's hurt. Probably can't fight_. Daryl tried to control his panic. Tried to think of a way to protect Alexandria and the Kingdom. They were spread too thin and they were too many Saviors. "We should bring them here. All of them. Half these houses are empty now."

"You go talk to Rick now. He's not asleep. Jesse says that they have a good food supply and maybe they can go back in the spring. I'll stay here and do your watch."

Daryl started down the steps and then stopped and turned around, "You played me like a damn drum. Don't thing I don't know it. Just saying."

There was a smile in the panther's voice as he looked out at the horizon. "Just go talk to Rick. He'll listen to you."

Rick listened, "Take the big trucks. I thought the Saviors were focused on us and didn't know about the Kingdom. You going? Going to bring Carol back?"

"I'm going to go find Jesse. Me and Morgan are going with them if they'll let us. I'm bringing those who want to come. Carol can do whatever the hell she wants to do." _I'm bringing her back if I have to tie her up and drag her ever inch of the way._ _Even if it means_ _she is just going to crawl back into Tobin's bed. At least she'll be here where I can watch over her._

Rick gave him a look, "I'll go with you to talk to Jesse."

Jesse was packed and ready to roll. Daryl respected him for the fine warrior he was and he was a hell of a nice guy too. He had given blood to keep Carol alive and then had went to war against the Saviors.

Jesse listened to Rick. "Let's go get them. We have trucks with fuel there. We can take a truck out in the morning and have them here by afternoon. We have seventy or so people. You sort out the housing while we're gone."

Daryl grabbed his run bag and moved it to the truck that they were taking. He slept for a few hours in the bed of the truck. Morgan brought him some coffee and a sandwich for breakfast and they ate together watching the sky start to lighten. It was still dark when they left. Jesse drove and Daryl sat in the back watching for anyone that might be following.

It was just getting light when they arrived at the Kingdom. Daryl was impressed with the amount of work it would take to set the shipping containers in place. Jesse's men scattered to their families and Jesse went to see Ezekiel who lived in a little apartment in the chapel basement.

Morgan smiled at Daryl, "Let's go see Christie and see how Carol is doing."

"I'll just stay here and wait." _'Cause I don't know what the hell to say to her._

"Christie is going to need help packing up the medical supplies. Come on now." Morgan looked at him impatiently.

 _Alexandria needs a doctor and medical supplies. That's why I'm going._ "I'm coming."

Morgan went toward a two story building and Daryl followed him inside. A Black woman wearing a white coat was coming down the stairs. She smiled at Morgan, "You're back. Is Jesse alright?"

"Your brother is fine. He went to see Ezekiel. We think the Kingdom is going to be attacked and we want to evacuate everyone to Alexandria this morning. We need to hurry. I'll help you pack." Morgan smiled at her. "This is Daryl. He's going to help us."

"Everyone is going to breakfast now. Jesse will talk to them there. Are you going to help me pack? Christie smiled at Daryl and he understood why Morgan wanted to come back here. _She's pretty and nice._

"Daryl, go upstairs and tell Carol and my sister Delcie that we're leaving. Delcie is in the first room to the left, my room is the next one that side and Carol's in the third one." Christie went down the hall in a hurry with Morgan right behind her.

"Guess I'll go upstairs then," Daryl felt like a damn fool. _My heart is racing and my palms are sweating and that was just because I'm going to see Carol again. A woman sleeping with another man. Merle would kick my ass and I'd deserve it._

Door number one was opened by a pretty Black woman who looked like Christie, "Hey, I'm Daryl and we're here to evacuate everyone to Alexandria."

"Hey, I'm Delcie and I believe you. I'm going to pack right now and you can go tell Carol. She may need some help." Pretty Delcie closed the door in his face gently and Daryl went to door number three.

He was about to knock when Carol opened the door. They stared at each other, "We're evacuating everyone to Alexandria. Gotta go now." Daryl wanted to touch her just to make sure that this wasn't some sort of dream that would end and she would still be gone.

Carol stepped back, "Everybody alright there?"

Daryl shook his head, "No, don't have time to go into all that right now." She had a hesitation in her walk but she looked good. So pretty standing there in a blue sweater that made him look at her boobs. Made him want to close this door behind him and put his arms around her. Made him want to do more than that with her on that narrow bed. Things that she had done with Tobin. _Get a grip, Daryl. She ain't yours._

She nodded, "I don't have much." She gathered it into a bag and he carried it downstairs. Men were loading supplies. Women were hurrying toward the houses and there was a shitload of kids running everywhere.

"I'm got to check on some people, Daryl." She started down the sidewalk to the place where they were loading supplies. Daryl followed her because he wasn't losing her ass again.

She scanned the crowd in the dining hall. "They're not here. They've run to their hideout." Carol looked anxious, "I have to go get them."

"I'll go with you." She nodded. She set a brisk pace but he could see that it pained her some to walk that fast. They went by the little houses and barn and through some apple trees. Then there was the wall in front of them and began walking along the wall. Finally she stopped and called out, "It's me, Carol. You don't need to hide. We're all going to go and stay at Alexandria for a while. You'll love it. Come on out, please."

He could see a panel of the shipping container move and two kids came out. Girl and boy. Looked at him like he was the devil but ran to Carol. She hugged them close, "We have to go now. Get your stuff from the hideout and we'll go."

They scampered inside and came out with each of them carrying a gym bag. "Good to see you travel light." He muttered. "Let's go."

He wanted Carol to ride in the cab of one of the trucks but she climbed in the back with those two rug rats. He went with her. He grabbed some blankets to put around her and the kids. It was cool back here. There were smaller trucks in front and back and all of them were hell bent on getting to Alexandria as fast as possible.

Rug rat girl was Alia. Rug rat boy was Kiernan. Cute but kinda grubby. The girl smiled at him but the boy eyed him with suspicion which meant the boy was a lot smarter than the girl. They were both fascinated by the world outside of the walls of the Kingdom. Carol was watching them and smiling. Really smiling. The smile that goes all the way to her eyes. Her eyes were smiling at them. _She's better._

He leaned over and spoke in her ear. "It's not all that far. You okay?" He expected that she would tell him that she was fine. _Damn woman never takes care of herself._

"My leg hurts. I'll take a pill when I get home." She looked startled and he realized that she had called Alexandria, "home". _Does she think Tobin's house is home? Does she want to go home and lay down on their bed and take a nap?_

He moved so that she could nestle against him a little more. "You lean on me a little. Just rest. We'll be home soon."

She shifted her weight more on him and nodded, "Feels better." She put her head on his shoulder and relaxed.

Alia gave him another smile. That girl didn't miss anything. Those big brown eyes were twinkling at him _. Probably thinks I'm in love with Carol. Like life is one big fairytale. The queen never gets the stable boy._ _She gets the good prince who treats her like a queen should be treated._

The boy looked worried, "You feel okay, Miss Carol? Cause you can have my blanket if you're cold."

Carol set up a little, "Kiernan, I'm fine." She brushed the hair out of the kid's eyes. "We're all going to be fine."

They all settled down then. Carol closed her eyes and Daryl closed his. He just wanted to feel her close to him. Alive and warm. _This might be the only time I get to have this and I want to enjoy it._

Almost too soon they were going through the gates of Alexandria. Rick and Abraham were waiting. He helped Carol and the kids down. Tobin was waiting off to the side and Carol said something to the kids and moved toward him. _Your heart can break. It feels like little sharp knives in your chest._

Daryl turned to Alia and Kiernan, "How are you doing?"

Alia whispered, "I have to go to the bathroom." She looked a little desperate.

Daryl said, "Give me your bags and I'll take you to the house." They handed him their bags and he led them down the street toward the house that was still a house and not a home. He dropped the bags on the porch and opened the door and showed her where the powder room was. Kiernan stood at the door of the powder room so he must have to go too.

Carol opened the door, "Why did you all leave me?" She sounded pissed.

"Kids had to pee. Didn't want to interrupt your conversation _." I sound angrier than she did. I don't think I can stand seeing them together._

Carol looked uncomfortable, "I don't know where I'll be staying, but it won't be with Tobin."

Alia came out and Kiernan went in. Carol went next. Together they moved back up the town hall. It was a busy day. Moving supplies and people into houses. Christie and Morgan worked in the infirmary. The food was stored and the people sorted out. The Kingdom ate together and they were going to use the community center as their dining hall.

The urchins' foster family agreed to let Carol take care of Alia and Kiernan until they could get settled in their new house. Daryl would bet the farm that he didn't have that those two imps were never leaving Carol. Delcie, Christie, Jesse, and Carol moved to next door to the house that Shelly had lived in. It had been empty since Shelly had been killed by the Wolves. Jesse had a room in the basement and Carol had a main floor bedroom. The imps were sharing a bedroom upstairs.

They all ate dinner at the new dining hall. Some Alexandrians preferred to eat in their own homes but most of them were willing to give the new system a try and they volunteered to take their turn working in the dining hall. Daryl was sitting across from Carol and the tykes who looked noticeably cleaner. Christie had tamed Alia's hair and Carol had cut Kiernan's so that it was out of his face. _Maybe I could ask her to cut my hair._

Father Gabriel was eating beside of Delcie and smiling more than Daryl could remember. _He is so hitting that if he gets a chance. Clerical collar or not. Maybe they'll settle down. Might not be such a terrible thing._

Carol was teaching table manners to the kids. _Looks like Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher are getting a dose of Aunt Polly._

Rick was feeding Judith and Morgan was looking at Christie like a hungry dog looks at a t-bone. Carol looked up and smiled at him. _God, all I want for the rest of my life is to have her close to me._

Nobody left after dinner. The dishes were washed and then the music started. Father Gabriel took Delcie out on that dance floor like a damn boss. Morgan and Christie went too. Even the imps took off to dance.

Carol turned her chair around so she could watch. Daryl gathered enough courage to take the seat beside her. She looked at him, "They're refugees. Left everything behind this morning and moved here. Strangers in a strange land, but they still know how to find joy. Watch them dance. I want to know what happened while I was gone, but it can wait until tomorrow." She looked back at the dancers.

He was stunned when Carol danced that night. She moved somewhat gingerly but he could see how happy it made her to dance. _She's better. Carol ain't falling into my arms but she is here. She's dancing with her friends and I almost wish I was out there with her._

 **AN**

 **I know that most of you were hoping for a big romantic Caryl reunion. Not happening right now. Carol is better but she is still fairly fragile physically and emotionally. She is taking things slowly.**

 **Yeah, the whole Tobin-Carol thing is over. I detest the pairing so much that I'm not even writing a break up scene.**

 **I love Alia and Kiernan so they're hanging around. Even Daryl figured out that they are part of the package. Delcie and Christie lost children too so it is a big step for them to have children so close to them.**

 **Father Gabriel and Delcie? She is probably the least judgmental person in the story and even a cleric needs love.**

 **Next chapter you will see what happened to Daryl. I decided that Daryl telling Carol about the Negan scene would be like the biggest buzz kill. I want happy for this chapter.**

 **I am writing Daryl as knowing that his feelings for Carol are not platonic but not always handling that well. He was jealous of Tobin, and I don't write him as mature in his jealousy. Mostly because he reacts angrily when he is hurt or threatened. Carol with Tobin hurt him so he sulked and withdrew from her.**

 **Hope you like this one. I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **I really appreciate your reviews.**


	4. Catching the Beat

Catching the Beat

Carol settled herself on the couch and opened her book, "Persuasion" by Jane Austen. She had read it when she was in high school and she hadn't really loved it like Austen's other books. Carol had picked the book up in the library in the Kingdom and had fell into literary love. The book hadn't changed; she had.

She had overdone it yesterday. The frantic search for Alia and Kiernan, sitting in the bed of the truck, and busy afternoon helping to sort the Kingdom people into their new houses had been too much. Christie had taken one look at her this morning and ordered her back to bed. The old Carol would have pushed on through the pain but the old Carol didn't have Christie and Delcie bossing her around. Delcie had brought back breakfast this morning and they had talked.

She had admitted to Delcie that coming back here had been stressful. Tobin had asked her if she was coming "home" with him and she had to tell him that she wasn't ever coming back. He was hurt and she felt guilty. She had tried to be Happy Homemaker Carol with him but it never was right. Delcie had listened and nodded.

"How was it seeing the others?" Delcie knew where all the bodies were buried and was always happy to be the grave robber. "Daryl seems very concerned about you. He's got this gallantness about him underneath all the rough and tough exterior."

"They have all been through a lot in the last two weeks. Daryl wouldn't talk about it yesterday. I didn't push him. He'll talk when he's ready. He is protective of everyone." _I don't know why I bother trying to act as if Daryl is just a friend to me. She knows all my secrets. Might as well turn the tables on her._

"So are you spending the day with Father Gabriel? Are you in need of spiritual guidance? Need to make a confession? He is a good looking man." _Shoe is on the other foot now, girlfriend._

Delcie laughed, "Spending too much time with Gabriel will probably make me need to make a confession. He is a fine looking man and thank God an Anglican priest. At any time this place could be attacked and we could dragged off to be slaves for Negan. Might as well gather a few rosebuds while we may. Behave yourself today and rest. Christie took the little nippers to school this morning and I'll bring them back this afternoon. The good sisters will continue to be their teachers. It's all good. You do realize that Christie and I are going to be their mama too. It will take all three of us to rear those two children. Maybe we better throw a daddy or two into the mix just to share the load." She rose and gathered up all the dishes. "I have to go now. Gabriel and I are going to check on all the displaced families today." Delcie disappeared out the door.

Carol contemplated her outfit. Gray Georgetown University sweatshirt and a pair of blue sweatpants at least one size too big. Not a Happy Homemaker outfit at all. More like Happy Slacker with a book to read. She had hours to spend with Anne Elliot and Captain Wentworth. The world was just going to have to continue to rotate today without her input. There was a knock on the door and then another. She called out, "Come on in."

It was Daryl carrying Judith. "Lil' Asskicker wants to see you this morning."

Judith put her arms out to her. Carol sat up and made room for them on the couch. Daryl sat down and kept Judith on his lap, "You feeling okay? Christie said that you overdid it yesterday."

"I'm fine." Judith pushed away from Daryl and leaned toward Carol. "Let her sit on my lap."

Daryl picked Judith up and placed her on Carol's lap and then moved closer, "She's learning to walk. She ain't going to sit long."

Judith leaned back against her and Carol played with the dark curls, "She's growing up too fast."

"She's gotta grow up so she can take care of us when we're old." Daryl pulled one of Carol's curls. "Missed you."

"You ready to tell about what happened?" _I am not going to be distracted by your casual flirting, but go ahead and try anyway_.

He nodded but she saw the way his shoulders slumped and the light went out of his blue eyes. _It was bad._

Daryl began, "This all happened the day you left. World all went to hell that day. I didn't even know you were gone. I would have went after you instead of fucking everything up. I got on my bike and roared off to avenge Denise by killing Dwight. I went back to the place that we were ambushed. Michonne, Glenn, and Rosita followed me and tried to talk me into going back to Alexandria. They didn't know you were gone. I refused and Rosita stayed with me. The other two left. We all wound up getting captured by the Saviors." _So he blames himself_.

"Maggie got sick. Severe cramps and sick. Needed a doctor. Rick, Abe, Sasha, Eugene, Aaron, and Carl loaded her into the RV and headed for Hilltop. They get caught by Negan. Musta been seventy-five Saviors there. We're tied up, gag in our mouths, pushed down on our knees in one long line." _Not Maggie. Is the baby alright._

"Mr. Negan carries this baseball bat with barbed wire wound around it. He goes on and on about how we have to be punished for killing his fighters. Only one has to die and all the others have to work for him. It was my fault they were there. I would have volunteered." He stopped and looked at her for the first time. Carol nodded. _His code of honor would demand that he sacrifice himself._

"He walks up and down the line, enjoying the anticipation like it is Christmas and he is ready to unwrap his first present. He never stops running his mouth about how we are going to give him half of everything from now on. Finally, he begins to swing the bat but not actually hitting anyone. Then he swings harder and I know that he really is going to do it. He pulls it back and slams it into Aaron's skull. He brings it down again and again until his whole head is a mass of blood and bone."

Carol flashed back to Aaron walking into that barn and trying to talk them into coming to Alexandria. He had always been a man of honor.

Carol can tell that Daryl is there now. Reliving it over again as he tells it. She eases Judith down to the floor and hugs him toward her. He puts his face in her neck and allows her to comfort him. She murmurs, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," and she rubs her hands over his back.

Finally he pulls away and she puts her hand under his chin and forces his head up, "Don't turn away from me again. I care about you."

He wipes his eyes, "I kept looking at that line and being glad that you weren't in it. I thought you were safe in Alexandria. I'm sorry that I was staying away from you before you left. I was pissed that you were ignoring me and I was beyond pissed that you were with Tobin. I couldn't stand to look at you. I let my anger keep me away from you. Then, I was upset over Denise and I went out to get even with Dwight. Aaron's death is on me. I got to find a way to stop fucking everything up with my anger." _Daryl was jealous of Tobin? Daryl, if only if you would have talked to me when we were burying Denise. If only I had talked to you before I left._

"Delcie's a therapist. A good one. Daryl, you need to talk to her. Where's Maggie and Glenn. Michonne and Rosita? Are they alright?"

Daryl took a shaky breath, "Maggie and Glenn went to Hilltop to see the doctor. Michonne and Rosita went with them. Maggie lost the baby and she isn't handling it well. Rick, Jesse, and I are going to go to try to sneak into Hilltop today to see if Rosita and Michonne are ready to come home. Maggie and Glenn are staying there at least for a while."

"What about Negan? When is he coming to take half of everything? Should we have stayed in the Kingdom and given half of what they had." _All this empty space that used to be America and we have to fight over a few cans of tomatoes_. _Negan will never let this group live. We're too tough to knuckle under._

"We ain't going to give him half. We're going to fight. That's why we brought the Kingdom here. Eugene making more bullets. Abe, Sasha, and Spencer are off looking for some weapons we can use. If you can't handle fighting, I'll take you somewhere to wait it out, but I'll have to come back to fight. " Daryl smiled at Judith who holding onto the coffee table as she maneuvered around it, "She's going to be walking soon."  
 _God, I love him. I really do. Time to tell him about Lizzie. Let him see what I am capable of doing but not able to forgive myself for doing._

"I've got things that I have to tell you. Things that I have done that I promised Tyreese that I wouldn't tell. Things that I was afraid that you wouldn't understand. Things that still hurt me to talk about."

Daryl went into the kitchen to get a drink of water and he brought a glass back for her, "I'm listening."

She told it all then and they held each other for a while until Judith demanded more attention.

Daryl picked up Judith, "I better take her to the babysitter. How about you and me start over? I mean a real you and me." He pushed his hair out of his face and met her eyes.

 _This is where we fall into each other's arms and make passionate love. Except Judith needs a new diaper and my body is a wreck. And he is a wreck. And a thousand other reasons._

"How about I keep talking to Delcie and sorting out why I left Alexandria? How about you start talking to Delcie? How about we start really talking to each other. I want a you and me. I love you, but we can't be together until you can dance."

He was getting angry, "You don't want to be with me. Just say so. Stop all this mumbo jumbo."

"Are you going to run away or say something you regret? You need Delcie to help you deal with your anger. I made you mad and you didn't listen to me telling you that I love you. That I want to be with you. That I wasn't ready. I want to dance with you. That's not a bad thing. But you just don't run out onto the floor and start dancing as soon as the music starts. You listen until the music tells you that you just have to get up and dance. It's called catching the beat. You hear the music with your whole body instead of just with your ears. You let it tell you when to go dance." _I don't know how to explain it any better. I slept with Tobin and he's still angry about that. I am angry that he runs off with Aaron or Rick every time I need him. We both have work to do._

Daryl stood up. "We're leaving this morning. We're going to try to get back tonight or tomorrow. Jesse knows a different way to Hilltop. Will you walk me to the door and kiss me goodbye. I mean a real kiss. We can't dance to the music if we don't let the band warm up first." He put his hand out to help her up. She accepted his hand and walked with him to the door.

It was a real kiss. Long and deep and it would have lasted longer but Judith let out a wail. They separated with a laugh and Daryl took her hand and put it against his face, "I'm sure I'm ready to dance."

She took his hand and kissed it, "Be careful, my gallant knight. Wait for it."

He gave her one last kiss. "That Sunshine song you were dancing to last night? That's me when you're away. Ain't no sunshine when you're gone. "

She kissed Judith's cheek and looked at him, "Now you know how I felt when you went out with Michonne or Aaron."

"Guess this is us really talking to each other. Learning to dance is going to be slow and painful. My way is quick and pleasurable."

She pushed him out the door gently. "You go get Michonne and Rosita. I love you."

He leaned against the door, "Never said this to anybody, ever. I love you, Carol."

Daryl passed Morgan on the steps. Carol stepped out on the porch. It was much warmer today. She sat down on the steps and to enjoy the sun.

Morgan sat down beside her, "Christie said that you were tired this morning. "

"I'm feeling better."

"Guess Daryl's visit perked you up some." _He knows me too damn well. How does he do that?_

"Yes, it did. He's leaving this morning."

"He tell you about Negan? I'm going to fight with Alexandria. I don't want to, but I am going to fight for this place. No, not for this place. It is for these people. I am tired of traveling. Tired of being alone." Morgan glanced at her and went on, "You were lying on your back smiling at the sky. I knew you were ready to go. Not afraid of dying anymore. I killed that man to save you because not being afraid to die is not the same as wanting to die."

"I wasn't afraid. I thought the game was up. I was ready to go." She glanced at him, "Thank you for saving me. I'm glad to be alive."

Morgan patted her shoulder, "I saw you dancing last night. I made the right choice for you and for me. You got some happiness coming to you."

 _Hell, time to face it. Morgan and I have some link. Maybe we were siblings in a former life. Something_. "Morgan, you got some happiness coming to you. You deserve it. Now get back to Christie. I'm going to go read a book and take a nap."

He stood up, "Have a blessed day, my sister." Morgan held his hand down to help her up and she took it. _Sometimes you need help._

She hugged him suddenly, "You too, my brother."

Carol stood on the steps and watched Morgan walk toward the infirmary. Alexandria was bustling today. Everywhere she looked people were moving purposely. She went back inside to take a nap. _Gotta be strong for whatever is coming our way._

 **AN**

 **I love the Morgan-Carol dynamic but the writers messed it up with that all life is precious nonsense. Morgan saw through her mask and called her on it. I am relieved that season six is over. MMB should be wearing a number on her outfits just so we can recognize Carol.**

 **Carol isn't going to fall into Daryl's manly arms so easily. She knows that they are both wrecks. She is starting to heal but she isn't there yet.**

 **Daryl running off to avenge Denise had consequences. He endangered himself and those who followed him. He had a chance to go back with Glenn and Michonne and refused. Maybe they could have gotten back together.**

 **Carol's icky affair with Tobin? It happened. I am not going to rewrite that out because it shows that she was a wreck. It takes a while to clean a wreck up.**

 **I saved Glenn but took the baby. There can be other babies (and will) but there can only be one Glenn. Maggie and Glenn moving to Hilltop was always in the stars. Glenn acted against his own principles when he engaged in the slaughter of the Saviors. It makes sense that the two of them would want to live on a farm. Maggie is a farm girl and Glen bn wants to be where Maggie is happy.**

 **I killed off Aaron because he was the ultimate good guy. It was his choice to bring them to Alexandria. He saw the goodness in them even when Rick hit him. Aaron was a generous friend to Daryl and Maggie. Negan's choice should be someone that everybody in Alexandria knew and liked. That would be Aaron.**

 _ **Persuasion**_ **is my favorite Jane Austen book.**

 **So do you believe it? Did you like it?**


	5. Leading the Way

Taking the Lead

Daryl led the way through the forest with Rick and Jesse following him. They had hidden their vehicle four miles back and had another two miles to go. He heard voices and motioned for the others to hide. He found a downed tree and slid behind it hoping that whoever was coming was not a tracker. Jesse and Rick moved back toward a laurel thicket beside a stream.

Daryl controlled his breathing and kept his head down. Two male voices came closer. "We better get back and tell Negan that this area is clear."

"He's pissed that the Kingdom settlement disappeared yesterday. He's in a mood. Gonna take it out on Alexandria if they give him half a reason." This was from an older man. Sounded defeated. _They're not all monsters._

He waited there long past the point where he couldn't hear their voices. Rick and Jesse joined him. Daryl shared what he had heard. Jesse nodded and Rick looked desperate, "Maybe we should give them half." _Or maybe we should stick to our decision to fight._

Jesse let a trace of irritation show on his face, "Rick, we can't keep going back and forth on this. Ezekiel brought the Kingdom to Alexandria so that we could fight together. We've spent two weeks shoring up Alexandria and planning how to defend it. Let's get our asses in gear and get to Hilltop. We need to get back tonight if we can."

Daryl wanted to get this job done and get the hell back to Alexandria. To Carol. The last few weeks had been agonizing for him. Knowing that she was with Tobin. Then Carol had been captured and then the joy in finding her had been mixed with fear when she had admitted that she wasn't "good". He hadn't dealt with that because she hadn't come home with him. She went to Tobin's house and he had swallowed his resentment and went on a run with Denise and Rosita. Carol had helped him bury Denise and she had lingered there watching him. He could have turned to her for comfort, but he didn't. He had let his anger control him and the next day she had slipped away before he left Alexandria. He had set things in motion that led them all to Negan. Aaron's being beat to death in front of them all. The man who had rescued them on the road. The real savior.

Carol wearing that old sweatshirt and too big sweatpants was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Telling him she loved him but she wasn't going to stand for the same old bullshit. She was fighting to get better but also demanding that he stop fucking up every time he let his anger take over. That if he wanted her then he had to fight to get better too. They'd kissed goodbye like lovers; he could still taste her tongue and feel her body pressed against him. That was enough motivation to send him to find Delcie James before he left. She had agreed to start "talking" with him tomorrow. He had asked Carol to "try" in Atlanta and now it was his turn.

"Let's step the pace up." Daryl took the lead again. He wanted to tell Rick to shut the hell up. They were out here to get Michonne and Rosita back to Alexandria. Rick's woman would be coming home with him today. Daryl hadn't even found out that Carol was gone until he was back in Alexandria. He had passed out after Aaron had been killed. He woke up in Alexandria and asked for Carol. Rick had admitted that she had left and that he and Morgan had gone after her. Rick had told him that she had fought her way out of a confrontation with Negan's men and had been bleeding heavily. He and Morgan had followed her until Morgan had convinced Rick to return to Alexandria and not to try to find them if he didn't come back.

Daryl had been furious with Rick, and would have tried to go after her but someone had injected him with a pain killer and he was out like a light. They kept him drugged up until Morgan returned and told them that Carol was alive. Morgan had been the one at his bedside when he woke up, and it was Morgan who convinced him to leave Carol Kingdom to recover away from Alexandria.

"She's almost died Daryl. She's physically very weak. She's emotionally fragile. She's got a doctor looking after her and a therapist to talk to. Stay away from her until she is better," Morgan stared him down and for once Daryl had listened to him. He agreed to back off for a couple of weeks.

He wasn't mad at Morgan. The man had saved Carol's life and had stayed with her until she was out of danger. Daryl couldn't get past that Rick had left the search for Carol. He had fucking left her out there to die alone. The way he had sent her out of the prison to die alone. Daryl didn't hate Rick but his days of following him were over. He was out here because Michonne and Rosita were his friends and they wanted to come back to Alexandria. From now on Carol was his first priority and that meant not trusting Rick to protect her.

Daryl had always regretted not going back to the farm to look for Andrea. He had listened to Rick and didn't argue for it the way he should have. He might have found Andrea and Michonne. Andrea might be alive now if that happened.

He stopped at the edge of the woods and waited until the other two men joined him. The gates of Hilltop swung open and they hurried inside. Glenn ushered them into the big house where Maggie, Michonne, and Rosita were working. Hugs all around and he didn't bother to flinch away. Jesse was introduced and he gave the ladies full benefit of his blue eyes and charming smile.

Michonne and Rosita went to get their bags and Rick told them all the news while they ate sandwiches and an apple. Maggie hugged him again, "I am so glad that Carol is back."

Glenn joked, "You gonna hold onto her this time?"

Daryl nodded, "Ain't letting her out of my sight."

Michonne had come back into the room and had been listening silently, "How is she?"

Daryl pointed at Jesse, "She's alive because Jesse and Morgan each gave her blood. Jesse's sister Christie's a doctor and she saved her life. His other sister Delcie is a therapist and she's helping Carol deal with her demons. She's better but it's going to take a while." He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry that I stormed out of Alexandria that day. I'm sorry that you followed my sorry ass and got into trouble. I can't undo that, but tomorrow I'll starting therapy with Delcie. It's time for me to start dealing with my own shit." Daryl hated the shake in his voice and wasn't real crazy about the fact that his confession started a new round of hugs.

Maggie and Glenn were at the gate when they left. Maggie gave him a kiss on his cheek, "You tell her I love her."

Glenn gave him a manly pat on his less injured shoulder, "Don't let her out of your sight and invite us to your wedding."

The others were already out the gate and headed toward the tree line, but Daryl lingered long enough to say, "I love both of you." _I told three people today that I love them. I am officially the biggest pussy in this whole fucked up world._

The trip back seemed forever but it was just getting dark as they came through the gates of Alexandria. Morgan was on watch and he called down, "Judith is with Delcie. Christie and Carol just left the infirmary and everyone is going to meet in the dance hall."

Michonne smiled, "Dance hall? Feels like I've been away for a long time."

Rick looked sulky, "Let's get Judith and go home."

Carol was sitting between Alia and Kiernan. Father Gabriel handed Judith to Michonne and introduced everyone to Christie and Delcie. Judith loved the music and kept trying to dance. Alia and Kiernan went out on the floor and Daryl put his arm around Carol, "I thought you were going to rest."

"Christie asked me to help her in the infirmary and I jumped at the chance. You didn't tell me that you were shot in the shoulder?" She wasn't looking too happy with him.

He gave her a smirk, "You shouldn't let me out of your sight. You should know that by now."

She rolled her eyes, "You ready to dance?" This song was slower and he wanted to take her in his arms and waltz the night away. _Not quite ready for that._

He shook his head, "Gonna talk to Delcie tomorrow." She squeezed his hand.

Jesse stood up, "I'll dance with you, Carol. Let this slug sit here."

Jesse and Carol waltzed. Rick was still fussing to go but Michonne seemed to be enjoying herself. Jesse brought Carol back and she settled beside of Daryl. He turned to Michonne, "Do you know how to do the stroll?"

She nodded, "I used to do that with my aunts. Way back in the day."

He smiled at her, "Will you be my partner?"

Daryl was surprised when Michonne stood up and handed Judith to Rick. "Just try to keep up?"

Sela announced, "Going to have a dance contest. We're going old school now. Come on, let's do the stroll".

The women and men formed two lines facing each other. Daryl didn't recognize the music. The first couple danced down the line and settled back at the end of the line. Some of them were smooth and some not so much. Finally it was Jesse and Michonne's turn. They were both smiling when he took her hand. Daryl didn't know much about the stroll but it looked like the way they were doing it was the way it was supposed to go.

The Jesschonne team made the first cut. It was down to ten couples. This time they were a little fancier and Jesse dipped her back at the end. The audience cheered. Team Jesschonne made the finals.

The final cut was five couples. They were all good, but Daryl thought that Michonne and Jesse were the best. They did a little turnaround move at the start, the middle, and at the end of the stroll. There were whistles and cheers when they won the competition.

They came back to the table laughing. Jesse thanked her and then took Delcie out for the next dance. Rick pointed out, "It's time for Judith to be in bed." Michonne agreed and they left together.

Carol said, "I should take Alia and Kiernan home. Are you hungry? I've got some bread and peanut butter at home. I can make you a sandwich."

Back at the house Carol went into the kitchen to make sandwiches and Alia and Kiernan settled on the couch with Daryl. Kiernan shuffled through his school bag and handed Daryl a piece of paper, "It's a surprise for Miss Carol."

The boy had drawn two bluebirds sitting on a branch. It looked pretty damn good for a kid. The birds looked all chirpy. Male and female. The male colored a little brighter than the female. Alia leaned against him, "Bluebirds are her favorite."

They looked at him like he was supposed to say something so Daryl figured he better say something nice. This kids seemed to be part of Carol's life. They might be his someday, "Good job on the color and the way you drew their beaks."

Kiernan gave him a pleased smile as Carol came into the room with a plate of sandwiches. Daryl noticed that Alia and Kiernan ate their share of sandwiches. _Guess I gotta share Carol and the sandwiches_. Carol bit into one half as Kiernan handed her his drawing.

Daryl could see her blink back her tears. _She's a weeper. Good to see her cry again. Not hiding herself behind a smiling face_.

"Kiernan, it's wonderful. Thank you." She gave him a hug, "I'm going to put it by my bed so I can look at it in the mornings and remember bluebirds are symbols of happiness and cheer."

Daryl chewed on his sandwiches while she talked to the children. _This is what I want. I want to live in a house with her and these two kids because I want a family. I want to be a husband and a father. It's time I started admitting that. I've always been scared to want that kind of life. Like I didn't deserve it. Like I wouldn't miss what I never had. Another lie. I've wanted that since I saw Carol with_ _Sophia._

Eventually she sent them upstairs to get ready for bed. Carol settled against him, "I make them keep their backpacks by their bed. I know we could get attacked at any time." _She's scared._

"Jesse and I talked about having the children do some drills tomorrow. Show them how to get to the basement of the community center from anywhere in Alexandria. We see a sign of a buildup then we move them there to sleep at night." _Scary shit, but we know that Negan will attack sooner or later. Maybe he won't hurt the children if we lose. Maybe he take them as his slaves._ "Something happens. You should surrender."

Carol gave him a fierce look, "We aren't going to lose Alexandria."

"Well, I need to go and meet Jesse. We've going to check with Morgan and do a walk around the walls." _We ain't losing Alexandria._

"You two are going outside tonight." _How does she figure this shit out?_

He stood up, "Walk me to the door."

Her goodbye kiss surprised him. Started sweet and ended with her eager tongue in his mouth. Daryl held himself back from doing more than kissing her back. He finally pushed back from her, "I know you ain't in shape to deliver what you been promising, but

He held himself back from pushing for more. He let her take the lead but he couldn't stop his body from reacting to her. He explored her mouth with gentle probes but he was hard as rock. Finally he pushed himself away, "I know you ain't in no shape to deliver what your body is promising. I just wanted you to know that when you're ready? I'll be more than ready." _Like Old Faithful I am ready to blow._

Carol kissed him lightly, "I'll see you tomorrow." She went inside.

It was a cold night and it was starting to rain. Daryl squared his shoulders. He headed toward the watchtower. _The rain and fog is good. Make it easier to slip out and not be noticed. Got things to do. Miles to go and promises to keep. Carol's gonna wake up tomorrow and see those bluebirds and smile. It's all good._

AN.

 **Jesse is an original character of mine and I always ship him with Michonne. So I relapsed in this chapter. Maybe I'll relapse again. The actor Michael Ealy is Jesse. I saw Michael Ealy in some movie and said to myself, "Self, add him to The Walking Dead."**

 **I don't think Daryl will give Rick a pass again for not bringing Carol back. Morgan even told him to take the car back. It was a practical thing to do, but would have Rick left Carl out there? No. Would Rick have understood if Daryl had left Michonne? No. They knew she had been wounded and was bleeding. What happened to we bury out own philosophy?**

 **I don't expect Daryl to do this on the show. Once again, "Bros before hoes" will reign.**

 **Carol kissing Daryl at the door. I don't think the Tobin sex was anything more than her reverting to faking it with Ed. So she is a little insecure that she can't do more than pretend even with Daryl.**

 **Next chapter will be a Carol chapter and she will begin working with Christie in the infirmary. Give her a chance to save a life or two.**

 **Hope you are still with me on this. Things get in the way of updating.**

 **Review?**


	6. Out of Your Seat and On Your Feet

Out of Your Seat and on Your Feet

Carol woke to the smell of coffee. Her adult housemates were already at the dining room table when she got there. Jesse handed her a steaming cup of something that smelled like coffee. He laughed when she eyed it dubiously. "Go ahead, I found a whole can of coffee a couple of days ago." He leaned against the wall, "Coward".

She sipped it cautiously and she smiled at the others, "We never ever tell anyone else that we have this. I can feel the caffeine hitting my blood stream."

Delcie laughed, "We'll all have to brush our teeth. Can't give our secret away by having coffee on our breath."

Christie snickered, "One is too many and a thousand isn't enough. I'm not telling."

They toasted their pact with a ceremonial tapping of their coffee cups, but then there was knock on the front door.

"I'll open the back door and let the fresh air in," Carol headed toward the kitchen.

Delcie and Christie grabbed the cups and headed for the kitchen after Carol. Jesse stage whispered, "I'll get rid of them. Telling your boyfriends that you all are still asleep." He walked to the front door and Carol heard him greet Michonne.

Michonne asked, "Is Christie here? Judith is fussy and pulling at her ear." On cue Judith let out a scream. "And what is that smell?"

Christie was already headed toward the door, "Come on in, Michonne. I've got my bag right here. Let me check her out."

Delcie looked at Carol, "Guess I better pour her a cup. Doesn't sound like she's had much sleep."

Carol held Judith while Michonne drank her first cup. Christie gave the child a thorough examination. "She's cutting a tooth and has an ear infection. Double whammy. I have some medicine for her gums. Medicine for the fever. I'm going to watch the ear infection. I'll check her this afternoon. If we can get by without antibiotics I think we should. If it doesn't clear up soon? I have antibiotics we can use."

Judith let the universe know that she was unhappy. Alia and Kiernan came down ready for breakfast and Judith stopped crying to smile at them. Judith sniffled a little more and sought comfort in Michonne's arms.

At first Carol thought it was the unaccustomed jolt from the morning caffeine. She just felt good. Laughing at Jesse teasing his sisters and Michonne threatening to "out" them as hoarders if she didn't get her share of coffee. It finally came to her that it wasn't the coffee; it was that she was finally at peace with the things that she had done to keep her family alive.

The infirmary wasn't busy that morning and Christie and Sister Theresa spent the time teaching them what they could do to help when Negan's saviors attacked Alexandria. It was scary stuff but Carol wanted to be useful.

Daryl was waiting on the steps of the dining hall when she got there for lunch. "Alia and Kiernan are picking up our lunch. Thought we might take them outside to eat." He looked tired.

They ate at a bench by the pond. The kids hurried through lunch so that they could play. It was warm sunny day and Carol wanted to hang onto this memory. _I'm so much better. A few week ago I was too far down the rabbit hole to even imagine being this happy."_

"How was it last night?" She bit into her apple. It tasted sweet and she had a sudden memory of Daryl's kiss the day before. She had expected to enjoy being more intimate with him, but not to be so affected by the touch of his lips against hers and then so aroused by the taste and feel of his tongue. She had thought about it all the rest of the day.

She had learned to take herself to a better place during sex with Ed. She did what he demanded she do. Denying him whatever he wanted wasn't worth the beating that she would get for refusing. She sleepwalked through much of her life. Being numb was better than being in pain. Survival technique.

Tobin wasn't Ed. He wasn't abusive or coercive. She had slept with him for all the wrong reasons and she hadn't ever desired him. She wanted to be distracted, wanted to be away from her family, and he was a nice guy. In the end though she was numb during the act in much the same way she had been with Ed. It wasn't Tobin's fault that she had been desperate to get away from Alexandria, but she had been relieved to leave him behind. _I was using him as a prop in a charade._

There had been a part of her that had been afraid that she could never enjoy sex with anyone. That Ed's dark shadow still loomed over her and that she couldn't trust anyone enough to have a satisfying sex life. She knew she loved and trusted Daryl. She wanted the comfort of his embrace but their relationship had never taken a turn to something more than friendship.

Then yesterday they had pushed through their boundaries. He kissed her like a man who wanted to have sex with her. She had found herself responding to his kiss. She had pushed through some boundaries herself last night. Kissing Daryl like a woman who wanted him because she wanted to feel that excitement again. Wanted to feel the need to be with him. She wasn't so surprised this time by her arousal as she had by its intensity. _Like my whole body ached to be touched by him. Like I needed him inside me._

Daryl watched Alia and Kiernan scamper around the edges of the pond, "It was quiet. Rainy and foggy. We set up a few cameras to try to keep an eye out. Carl and some of the other kids are playing with drones. They think they can fly them around to keep an eye in the sky during the day. High tech warfare." He bit his lip, "Starting tonight all children are going to sleep in the community center basement."

 _The saviors must be close_. "Everyone who is assigned to the infirmary is sleeping there tonight. Be ready when something happens. Delcie and Gabriel will be with the children. You'll be with Jesse?"

"We're going out after lunch. Going to plant some unhappy surprises for unwelcome visitors. You want out today is the last chance. Me and Aaron found some safe houses while we were out. I'll take you there if you want."

She squeezed his hand, "I'm staying. Everyone I love is here."

He gave another glance at the children who were busy chasing butterflies, "I talked with Delcie this morning. Showed her the book I picked up in that shelter. I didn't do anything with it until after Negan captured us and killed Aaron. You were gone and Aaron was dead. I guess I hit rock bottom. I started reading that book and I was trying to do it on my own. Gonna do better with her, but she don't take no prisoners. She's making me talk about shit I've spent my life trying to forget."

"Just look out for when she does this," Carol demonstrated how Delcie would steeple her fingers together and then bring them apart in a wave. "She is going to peel off another layer when she does that. Don't bother with trying to deflect her. She's like a heat seeking missile then. Delcie helped me but I had to commit to the process." She rubbed his back, "I'm proud of you."

He smirked at her, "I ain't doing it for you, but you gave me motivation last night. Along with something else. Tease." Daryl glanced around to check on the kids who were gathering acorns now. He leaned in and kissed her lightly, "I gotta go, but one of these days I'm hoping for a nooner."

Carol kissed him back, "We've got miles to go, but I want that too. Be careful out there, and maybe there will be a middle of the night just because we're both awake."

"I got things to do and now I can't get that thought out of my damn head. You now owe me a nooner and a middle of the nighter." He kissed her again, "I gotta go meet Jesse. "I wanta talk to the kids okay?"

She nodded and he called them over to the bench and explained that they were going to be sleeping in the basement with the other children. Alia looked weepy and Kiernan wouldn't look at either of them. Daryl went on, "Miss Delcie and Father Gabriel will be with you and your teachers. Miss Christie and Miss Carol are going to be helping people in the infirmary. That don't mean that don't want to be with you, just they got jobs to do. It'd be good if you could help with Judith." They nodded solemnly and he gave them almost not awkward hug. Then they walked back to the cafeteria where Jesse was hugging his sisters. Jesse hugged the two kids and Carol. Daryl gave Delcie and Christie a nod.

Carol sighed as the two men strode away. _They are going into danger. Daryl didn't say that he would see me later. They are going outside the walls and staying out there. Maybe not coming back anytime soon._

After dinner that night Christie and Carol took the children to the town playground. Christie leaned against the chain link fence that bordered the tennis court, "I went to college on a tennis scholarship. Loved the game and it paid for my undergraduate degree. I didn't play again until my daughter Charlotte was five. My mother showed her a photograph of me playing tennis. Charlotte decided she wanted to play. I bought her a little tennis racquet and a canister of balls. I figured she would play with it and then forget all about it. She didn't. She was obsessed with tennis. I spent my last ten years with her at tennis courts. She was so graceful on the court. Powerful serve and a killer return." Christie wiped her eyes. "I'm going to do whatever I have to do to keep all the children safe."

Carol recognized a woman who needed to talk and she suggested they sit at a bench. Christie went on, "Losing Charlotte was bad enough but Delcie's two boys, Ben and Austen never came home from out west. Suddenly we were two mothers without children. Delcie's husband Allen had died of cancer three years before. My husband was in D. C. Never heard from him again. We lost Mom and Dad that day. Jesse went to get them but they were already gone. Delcie and Jesse are all I have left of my big family. I'm always terrified that I'll lose them too."

 _She's worried about Jesse._ "I lost my daughter too. Her name was Sophia. Carl's age. You don't get over it; just through it."

Christie nodded, "Next few days are going to be tough. We just have to get through it. Jesse and Daryl are tough. They'll be back before we know it."

The dancing was on the street that evening. The whole town turned out and the Kingdom choir sang a few songs. Ezekiel gave a prayer and the dancing began. Young and old, Black, white, and all colors of God's children danced. They laughed and hugged each other as if they were all one big happy family. Rick was standing beside Carol and smiling as Michonne danced carrying Judith.

"Do you think we're ready?" Rick turned to Carol.

 _He's scared. He has so much to lose. We all do_. "The walls have been reinforced. You've dug deep ditches around the perimeter of the walls using an end loader, you have barbed wire strung along the top of the walls. There are ten feet of punji sticks around the inside perimeter of the walls so it they get over the wall they will get impaled if they jump down."

Rick's face tightened, "They have the numbers and they have weapons. Might blow holes through our defenses. We're going to evacuate the non-fighting women and children to the tunnel at first sight of an enemy. Morgan and I have gone down and cleaned it out of walkers. We're sending the medical crew too. We're going to need you alive after this is over."

Carol had heard Maggie talk about the tunnel. She and Aaron had tried to find a way out of Alexandria when they had been besieged with walkers. It was wet, dark, and smelly. She was claustrophobic. Carol could feel the walls coming in on her already. "I can fight, Rick. I don't want to, but I can."

He gave her a pleading look. "Michonne and I need you to take care of Judith if something happens to us. Carl is going to fight too. Carol, I know that you aren't strong enough to carry her down the ladder. Gabriel will do that, but I know that you love Judith. Daryl made me promise to make you go down there. I know that the two of you will give her a loving home. Promise me." _Daryl has never said anything about the tunnel._

"I promise. I love Judith. Always have." _Rick, you have no idea what I have already done to keep Judith safe._

Rick hugged her, "I love you. Morgan is going to help get everyone down there. We have put a bolt on it so that it can't be opened from the top. I remember you telling Dr. Jenner that you were claustrophobic, but it is as safe as we can make it."

She nodded, "Did you put water and food down there? Place to potty? Blankets, flashlights, medicines. Weapons." _Dear God, don't let anyone die down there._

"I'll recheck everything tonight. Now, I think I'm going to take advantage of this slow song and dance with my two favorite girls." Rick waded through the crowd toward Michonne and Judith. _About time you got your groove on Rick._

Tobin suddenly loomed beside her, "Would you like to dance?"

 _No, not even a little_. "No, thank you. Tobin, I'm sorry that I wasn't really fair to you. I was trying to distance myself from my family and I used you. I am sorry."

Tobin looked out at the crowd, "I'm sorry too. I knew you weren't happy, but I was tired of being alone. I enjoyed the sex even if I was getting used. Anytime you want to use me again. I'm ready. Tonight would be a good night to rev up the old engine. You know if you want to try again." _Maybe it isn't just me who has selective hearing. I just told him that I was using him and he's wants to rev up the old engine. I must have been better than I thought I was._

"No, I don't want to try again. I do want you to be careful tomorrow." Carol looked around the crowd, "Everyone is enjoying themselves. Go ask Ellie Saunders to dance. She's been watching you since you started talking to me." _Okay, I made that up. She is a nice woman. Go hit that._

"Shit, you are trying to set me up. Guess it really is over. Where is Ellie?" _He's not too heartbroken. Guess the old engine wants to get revved up with somebody._

"She's directly across the street from us. I'm going to gather up Alia and Kiernan in a few minutes. Good night, Tobin."

He gave her a sardonic look, "It might be a good night. Depending on Ellie. You be careful too."

Carol watched him cross the street and move beside Ellie who seemed happy enough to talk to him. Christie waved her onto the street for a line dance and then one more. Alia and Kiernan danced beside her and after that they walked back to their house and got their bags. Tobin was going into Ellie's house when the three of them walked by. Carol smiled. _Good on you, Tobin. You acted as if you weren't hurt by what I did and you tried to make me feel better about it. I hope Ellie rocks your night._

Delcie and Gabriel had the basement ready when they got there. Carol stayed long enough to read three chapters of Tom Sawyer to the older kids. She promised to read again the next evening. Then she went back to the infirmary and tried to sleep on a cot. Tried not to think about what tomorrow might bring.

AN

 **Carol realizes how much better she is now. I know that I am moving her through the steps to healing fairly quickly but with Alexandria on the verge of attack? Don't have forever to have her get better.**

 **My sister has claustrophobia and I would rather fight walkers and saviors than be in a tunnel with her. She made about thirty seconds at Luray Caverns before she bailed. So for Carol to be in a nasty tunnel?**

 **I love the smell of coffee and I can drink it if has enough cream and sweetener, but I know people who would be lethal if they don't get their fix. Two years into the ZA and they haven't had a cup in a year? Just wanted to add it to show that Carol is ready to laugh and smile more.**

 **Tobin is not a bad guy. So he gets a new girlfriend who might actually listen to him. She's definitely putting out tonight. The engines are revving up all over Alexandria. Except for Carol who will sleep on a cot and have some unchaste dreams about Daryl. Just saying.**

 **Hope you liked it. Daryl is off being heroic. Carol will need more courage to face the tunnel.**

 **Love your reviews.**


	7. Time is Everything

Time is Everything

Daryl

Daryl looked up at the night time sky at the indifferent stars. What happened here on this little planet was of no concern to them. They had no concept of time. They just were until they weren't. Time was everything here. He and Jesse were perched on a rock cliff above the road that Negan's warriors would take when they attacked Alexandria. It was all for fifteen minutes. They would give the information to Rick and he would start moving the children and the non-combatants into the tunnels. Fifteen minutes would give Carol and the others time to be down in the tunnels by the time that Negan rang the doorbell.

Fifteen minutes. One quarter of an hour. It only took fifteen minutes for him to lose everything before. The time started when Rick told him that Carol was gone. Banished. No time to make things right with Tyreese because the Governor was at the fence line with Hershel and Michonne. Minutes wasted while Rick tried to convince the Governor that they could all live together at the prison. Hershel beheaded in front of them. The fences down and the tank leveling the prison. The only happy home he had ever known completely destroyed in fifteen minutes.

Now those fifteen minutes would give Alexandria a chance to be ready to defend itself. Time to have everyone awake and at their posts. The non-combatants would be out of the line of fire. Fifteen minutes might be difference between all that he loved surviving or dying. That is why he was here on this rock waiting for the sound of engines that would start the clock again.

Jesse was asleep, but he always woke up ready to go. The call to Rick and then waiting until the Savior convoy passed by. Sending more information about how many vehicles and what sort of weapons. Then he and Jesse were moving toward Alexandria to be ready to set off hidden explosives. Jesse had been in the CIA when all this happened and he knew how to make all sorts of interesting bombs. Weapons of limited destruction but Jesse intended to deploy them in the time that they would be more effective. That would be when Negan decided to draw his forces back and head toward his own sanctuary. He and Jesse would be waiting to set off the IED's and other explosives that would decimate the rest of Negan's forces.

Morgan would meet them at the rendezvous point. He would slip out the gate and move the walkers they had tethered in the woods around Alexandria. They would be moved into place in front of the gate around Alexandria. Not too many. Just enough to slow the Saviors a minutes or two. Time was everything.

Less than an hour until it began to get light. Daryl's instincts warned him that Negan was coming before morning. Jesse stirred and stretched and then was moving to stand beside Daryl. "He's coming. I'll turn the radio on and be ready to transmit. Maybe wake up Rick." Jesse's voice didn't betray any fear. Guess he was trusting his instincts too.

Michonne answered the radio, "We're ready here. How many trucks are there?"

Jesse's voice was syrupy sweet, "Now, maybe I just wanted to hear your voice."

Michonne's voice had a hint of laughter, "You better have more than that."

Just then Daryl heard the first low pitched rumble of truck engine. He started down the hill toward the four wheeler. It was camouflaged down by the road. He slid into place and waited for the convoy to pass. Jesse was transmitting from on the rock.

The trucks were moving slower than they had planned on. Five large trucks loaded with men and weapons. A 50 caliber that would have to be taken out early. They were barely out of sight when Jesse joined him.

They drove the four wheeler onto a barely passable path through the woods that would allow them to arrive before the Saviors. Jesse put on night vision goggles and drove without turning on the headlights. Daryl just hung on and tried not to look ahead. Every time he did he could see an outline of a tree and tense up thinking that they were going to hit it. Jesse just kept moving along.

Morgan was waiting at the rendezvous point. Just another abandoned house along the way to Alexandria. Morgan was going to set off the IED's along the roadway in front of Alexandria and then make his way to the tree stand that was his sniper post.

Daryl and Jesse headed toward the turnoff to Alexandria. Jesse was setting off the IEDs there and he and Daryl were going to strafe the area with bullets trying to make sure that not too many Saviors got away. Both men dropped to the ground when the trucks went by.

Daryl cursed silently as he tried to climb the tree using the nailed in boards. His shoulder was still a wreck. Jesse was carrying the greater burden on this mission but he has insisted on Daryl being his partner. Jesse had looked at Rick, "I want to go out there with somebody who can move through the woods as quietly as I can. Somebody who can handle the pressure. I trust Daryl. He goes with me."

He was in place and listening to sounds of distant gunfire which would bring every damn walker in miles toward Alexandria. He didn't hear the IEDs. Had something happened to Morgan? Who would take out the 50 caliber?

Was Carol safe? Had she listened to Rick and went into the tunnels? Or had she gone into warrior mode despite her injuries? Didn't she know how much she meant to him?

Carol

Carol was up and ready to go when Heath came to the infirmary to tell them that the attack was coming. She and Christie grabbed their bags and hurried to the community center. Some of the adults were already in the tunnels and Nathan, a man from the Kingdom was lifting the smaller children down into the tunnels. Alia and Kiernan were waiting their turn quietly. Carol could feel the walls coming in already and she was only in the basement. Dulcie smiled at her, "Control your breathing and stay close to me. Christie, then me, and you can follow us down. Nathan will help you." Nathan was about the size of the average NBA player but he was gentle when he lifted her down to the floor of the tunnels.

Maggie's description of the tunnels as being wet, stinky, and very dark. Someone had put gravel on the floor so that the pathway was dry. Fans were pushing fresh air in and there were long strings of Christmas lights to chase the dark away. Dulcie and Christie led her down the hallway toward an area with lots of children. Sela was there with breakfast bars and milk. It looked festive but it didn't fool the older children who were sitting quietly waiting to see how this would play out.

There were blankets to sit on and she eased herself down to the ground. Her wounded leg shooting out sparks of pain. Dulcie was greeting everyone in her calm sweet voice and Carol remembered that this same woman had put a bullet into her niece. Dulcie was a good woman to be with in a bad situation.

Christie was checking on everyone with her usual efficiency while she carried Judith. She had a pistol on her side and Carol remembered Christie telling her that she was the tough one. She didn't look too tough as she cooed at Judith but Carol knew she would use the pistol if it was needed.

Everyone was in now and they pulled the metal cover in place. An older man pushed the locking mechanism into place and they were truly trapped inside this tunnel. Carol tried to control the panic. Counted to ten as she took deep even breaths. Alia and Kiernan had pushed themselves close to her. Carol thought about the slaves on the Underground Railroad. They were often left in damn cold cellars and in tight cramped spaces. Danger all around and they had to be quiet. She reached into her bag and brought out Sophia's favorite book. She had found a copy at the Kingdom library and had reread it in her room there. It reminded her of Sophia and how they had read the book together to escape the terrifying reality of their lives with Ed. It had helped then and it might help now.

A silly book about a mouse in love with a princess. A tiny little mouse with big ears in love with a human princess. The little mouse could read though and loved fairy tales. The mouse lived in a castle and in that castle was a dark scary dungeon. She wouldn't have time to get to that part today. Carol found her reading light and adjusted it. She began reading aloud and one by one the children were drawn into the story of a mouse with big ears and a bigger heart. Not brave at all but in the end the most courageous of heroes. She kept going even when the sound of explosives seemed too close and the gunfire waxed and waned above them. It had been quiet for a good while and they were all getting jumpy. Were they trapped down here?

Everyone jumped when someone struck a little tune on the metal plate that covered the entrance to the tunnels. Sela called out, "Hallelujah". The tapped out tune was "Do Re Mi".

Sunlight poured in and Nathan came down the ladder. "Medical personnel need to come first. Then, I'll help all of you out. God has given us a victory today. Praise his holy name."

Carol managed to stand up without falling down which she considered a victory. Christie and Jane were already at the ladder. Dulcie would see to the children. Nathan boosted her toward the entrance and Heath was there to help her the rest of the way. The basement seemed intact but there was the smell of smoke in the air.

The morning light showed that Alexandria had been hit hard. A few houses burnt. Emergency fencing was being put up in one place, but the infirmary was still there. Christie waded into the chaos as if she did this every day. There was a line of bodies on the street. Eric was there and he shook his head as they walked by. Carol willed herself to look. To see who they had lost. Abraham's red hair glinted in the morning sun, Sasha beside him, Tobin, Ellie, Spencer, Tara and Scott. Three men and two women from the Kingdom. No Daryl or Jesse but she didn't see them either of them milling around and she knew Daryl would be here to check on her if he could be. Where was he?

Heath, Eric, and Rosita had already been triaging the wounded. Carol couldn't stop herself from checking for Daryl and Jesse among them, but they weren't there. Then she was too busy cleaning and bandaging minor wounds to even look up. Rick had a leg wound that needed stitched up and she put the stitches in as quickly and neatly as possible. Christie checking her work and then hurrying back to the more seriously wounded .Rick smiled wearily at her, "Just like old times. Hershel would be proud at how well you did that."

Carol nodded, "Giving you an antibiotic injection. Is Carl okay?"

"Not a scratch. Michonne, Rosita and Eugene are good. Don't know about Daryl. We haven't had a chance to go out beyond the walls to check. Morgan took out the 50 caliber and blew up some saviors with the IEDs. He went out to check on Jesse and Daryl." Rick patted her arm. "Judith okay?"

"Christie handed her to Sela when we left. She was sound asleep." Carol wiped his arm and injected the antibiotic. "Come back tomorrow to have Christie check it."

It was midmorning before things settled down. They had lost three more of the wounded but the rest would probably make it. Carol handed Christie a cup of coffee. "Have you eaten?"

Christie shook her head, "No time. Maybe I'll grab one of those protein bars and sit down for a minute.

The door of the infirmary was pulled open quickly and Michonne rushed in. "We've got more wounded."

Two kingdom soldiers carried in a stretcher with Jesse on it. He was conscious and waved weakly at Christie, "Honey, I'm home."

Christie and Jane rushed to his side and Michonne said, "Daryl needs help. He's just outside."

Daryl was leaning against the wall of the infirmary, "It ain't bad. I fell out of the damn tree."

Carol was relieved to see him standing but he looked pale and shocky. Daryl's hurt shoulder looked all wrong and she suspected that it was dislocated. "Come on in. You need a doctor."

He followed her in the door and she sat him down on a recently cleaned examining table. She took a warm washcloth and wiped the blood off of his face and hands. "What hurts?"

"My shoulder and chest hurt the most." Daryl looked at her, "You good? The kids?"

Carol nodded, "I haven't seen them since I left the tunnels but Dulcie and Sela are looking after them."

Eric moved toward them, "Christie is busy with Jesse. He has a leg wound. She needs a chest X-ray on Daryl. "He put Daryl in a wheelchair and moved him down the hall to the room that housed their X-ray machine.

Morgan was in a side room giving blood. Carol knew it must be for Jesse. "I can give Jesse some blood. We're the same type."

Sister Theresa looked up and shook her head. "No way. You look like you need a pint yourself."

Morgan smiled at her, "Nathan is giving too. He's got plenty to spare."

"What happened Daryl and Jesse?"

Sister Theresa began to withdraw the needle and Morgan waited until she had left with the blood. Carol handed him the apple juice and a protein bar. Morgan thanked her and began, "I met them at the rendezvous house this morning. Then I went back to Alexandria. I was supposed to set off the IEDs but they stopped farther back than we planned on. I brought out the walker chain and tethered them in front. I had one grenade and I used that on the 50 caliber. Threw it and ran to the sniper post. They had RPGs too and used them on a section of the fence and then split off and used them on another part of the fence. They ran into the punji sticks and slowed down. They were losing a lot of men and began to withdraw. I got down out of the sniper post and set off the IEDs as they ran back to their trucks."

He took a deep breath. "I heard the next round of explosions and some gunfire. I knew that was Daryl and Jesse. I got pinned down in an old house by walkers. Ran out of ammo. Michonne and Carl cleared them out. Told me Rick was shot but that it wasn't too bad. We began to clear the way toward Daryl and Jesse. New walkers everywhere so it was slow going. We found them in the back of one of the trucks. They had crawled up there to get away from the walkers. The keys were in the truck and we brought them back in that."

Carol knew Morgan hated what he had had to do. "Thank you for doing what to be done. Go talk to Dulcie as soon as you can."

Morgan nodded wearily, "Come spring I'm going to be a farmer. I want to look out at fields of corn, wheat, oats, and vegetables. I want people to remember me for something good."

She nodded, "We'll all work in those fields. Then we'll work together to harvest enough food for another year. We're going to build a community here that can take care of itself. Maybe help other communities survive."

"Daryl saved Jesse. He was holding an old red rag to Jesse's leg. He would have bled out before we got there if he hadn't. Somehow he got him up on that high truck and kept him safe." Morgan patted her arm, "He's a good man, Carol."

Eric had given Daryl an injection of something strong enough to control the pain. Daryl was propped up in a hospital bed. Eric had taken off his blood stained clothes and Daryl was now wearing a hospital gown. Carol was startled to see that Daryl wasn't even covering himself with the covers. There was just him and a hospital gown. A very flimsy gown at that.

Daryl smiled at her and patted the bed beside him, "Carol, come sit by me." Again not likely to happen in a room full of people.

Carol pushed his hair out of his face and wondered if she could cut it short and tell Daryl that it had been medically necessary. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty fucking good. " He scooted over and patted the bed, "Sit down."

Carol had a vision of Daryl falling off the other side. "Okay". She sat on the edge of the bed and Daryl scooted back to her.

He took her hand and stared at her, "You are so pretty. Especially when you smile. Pretty pretty Carol. I love you so much."

Carol smiled then. "I love you too."

Daryl looked at her seriously, "I don't have any pants on. I think I lost them somewhere. God, your eyes are so blue. You are so pretty. I love you."

Christie appeared on his other side, "I can see talking to Daryl right now is a lost cause. So Carol, we need to put his shoulder back in place and send him home in a few hours. He has several broken ribs. They have to heal on their own. He needs to keep his ribs iced for two days and then we're going to have to step down the pain meds. He has to take breathing treatments or he'll get pneumonia. All of this is going to hurt. I guess he'll be at our house. I know that you'll want to take care of him."

Daryl squinted at Christie, "You're pretty too. So many pretty ladies. I don't have any pants on. I lost them somewhere." He leaned toward her, "I love Carol cause she's so pretty and she's a really good kisser".

"How is Jesse?" Carol thought it was time to change the subject.

"He's going to be fine. He'll be in the basement. The house is going to look like a hospital ward."

She and Christie put the shoulder back in place. Late that afternoon they moved Daryl and Jesse to their house. Jesse could sleep on his bed in the basement and Daryl was going to sleep in a huge recliner. The pain med were wearing off and Carol knew it was going to be a long night.

 **AN**

 **A couple of years ago my brother fell and broke several ribs. He was in lots of pain for six weeks. (He's a big whiner, so there's that) So Carol and Daryl may be in love but they aren't going to be able to express it for some time. I have seen several fan fics lately with that theme so I guess my version will be fairly tame compared to theirs.**

 **Pneumonia is the biggest threat with broken ribs. Since it hurts to breathe the human reaction is to take shallow breaths and that can lead to pneumonia. It isn't realistic that they would keep giving him pain killers because after two years they would be a scarce commodity. I suspect Daryl will be a lot like my brother and not be a good patient.**

 **I also saw a video on YouTube with a guy who woke up after surgery and didn't recognize his wife. Just kept telling her how pretty she was. Cute video. So I added that. A Daryl without his usual filter is always entertaining.**

 **I killed off a few characters just to make this realistic. I suspect the actual show will be episodes of death and destruction but I put Carol in the tunnels and Daryl outside the walls. Just don't want to write about it.**

 **The book Carol was reading to the children was "The Tale of Desperaux". Lovely book and it reads better out loud than silently. Like poetry it is meant to be heard as much as read.**

 **Review?**


	8. Slow Dance

Slow Dance

It was Daryl's first night with weaker painkillers and he was restless. Christie had been adamant that he do deep breathing exercises at regular intervals. She had warned them both that smokers like Daryl ran a higher risk of developing pneumonia after a rib injury. Christie had trained Carol in how to do the exercises and Carol had to force herself to be relentless. She pushed Daryl even when she knew that he was in pain. _Better pain than pneumonia_.

Jesse was downstairs in the basement. This was the first night that Dulcie wasn't sleeping down there to keep an eye on her brother. Jesse was healing quickly and he sent his sister upstairs to get some rest.

Daryl however didn't want to be alone. Carol had spent the last two nights sleeping on the couch in the living room and had hoped that tonight she might sleep in her own bed. Daryl volunteered to move into her bed event though he was supposed to sleep in the recliner with an electric motor. Morgan had helped her move the recliner into her bedroom this afternoon. There was just enough room to move the recliner by the side of her bed. Carol gave him a dresser drawer and part of the closet for his clothes. She also threw out most of his old clothes and replaced them with some new used clothing from Alexandria's storehouse. _Taking advantage of Daryl's weakened state to throw his rags away._

Daryl had showered this evening and he smelled like Ivory soap and tropical fruit smelling shampoo because that was what was in Carol's bathroom. It had been awkward. Daryl had insisted on getting undressed and into the shower by himself but he couldn't quite manage to wash his own hair. Carol had just bullied her way in wearing a robe and shampooed his hair. He was bruised and scrapped from head to toe and she had felt equal degrees of sympathy and curiosity in seeing his bare ass in the shower. _Taking advantage of Daryl weakened state to get an up close and personal look at his naked body. I didn't peek at the front. I have standards._

Carol had gone upstairs to put the children to bed while Daryl got dressed. Christie and Dulcie were downstairs with Jesse. Carol came back downstairs to find Daryl in the living room dressed in sweat pants and a too large t-shirt. She winced thinking how putting that shirt on must have hurt. "You smell better." _Ivory soap and tropical fruit shampoo. Not every man can carry that off._

"I smell like you. I think I'm turning myself on." Daryl shifted gingerly. "I want to go for a walk".

Christie had warned Carol that Daryl shouldn't lie in bed all day, but taking an evening stroll in Alexandria? "We'll have to up and down the steps outside."

"I can do that. I'm gonna hurt wherever I am, but if you are too tired? I can stay in the house." Daryl was chomping at the bit to be outside.

Carol wanted to sink bed and go to sleep, "You promise you'll turn around when you start feeling tired?" _Or when you pass out, whichever comes first._

Daryl eased down the steps with the agility of a one hundred year old. He took Carol's hand and they moved slowly down the sidewalk toward the front gate. It had rained for the last two days and the air felt fresh and clean and Alexandria looked almost normal. The walls were intact and the houses that had been damaged were being repaired. _The town is healing._

"I talked to Dulcie this afternoon while you were at the school with the kids. I'm going to keep going to therapy." Daryl stopped at the fence. Someone had added a spotlight on the names on the walls. The names of those who had died in the last attack had been added. He glanced at her, "Rick got back today. Told me that they the Savior stronghold is no more. Deserted. Seem that whoever was left there packed up and left the area. Negan was killed and I don't think there will be enough fighters left to cause trouble. We can start living like we have a future."

Carol said a prayer for those that had died in the attack. Good men and women who would be missed, "Is it too much too soon for us to be sharing a room?"

"Naw. I realized something today when I talked to Dulcie. Growing up I learned never to talk about the things that hurt me. Nobody in that house did. We kept the secrets. It kinda hit me that you were trying to tell me about Mika and Lizzie in Atlanta and I shut you down. I knew that whatever happened hurt you and I went back to being the kid who believed that ignore your pain. I'm sorry I did that." Daryl looked at her, "We were alone. Really talking to each other. I was trying to convince you start over and I fuck it up."

Atlanta. Sleeping in the shelter with Daryl almost close enough to touch. Seeing him burning the bodies of the mother and child so that she wouldn't have to deal with it. She had felt so close to him. Wanting to let go of the burden of what had happened at the grove. Can't go back. Things work out the way they are supposed to. "We got lucky. We have another chance. Just don't fuck it up this time."

He laughed, "I'm trying and I'm ready to go home because I am tired." _You aren't the only one._

They headed back to the house and their room. Carol went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Putting on pajamas that covered up her most recent wounds. _I hope Daryl can sleep tonight._

He took his turn at the bathroom like they had been roomies forever. It was time for his pain pill and she handed it to him when he came out. He swallowed it with a handful of water from the faucet. She had put new sheets on the recliner and a light blanket. The window beside his chair was letting in some fresh air and Daryl eased down and pushed the button that lowered the chair backward. _Like all men he liked to play with the controls._

Carol slid into bed. The only light was from the night light in the bathroom. _Sleep is calling my name._

"Carol, you sleepy?" Daryl asked.

She managed to push her eyes open, "Anything wrong? You hurting?"

"Naw, just wanted to talk. Maybe you can sit with me a while." Daryl sounded forlorn.

 _I sense a trend here. I'll never get to sleep again. Like having an infant in the house._ "I don't think I can get in the chair without hurting you." _I have a vision of falling on top of you and you screaming in pain._

"Come on, I'll scoot over. Just don't fall on me 'cause I'll scream if you do."

Carol dragged herself over to the chair with a pillow. Daryl had put it back to an erect position. Carol sat down and put the pillow between them. "Don't want to bump you."

Daryl pushed the button and they slid backward, "I finally got you almost naked next to me and I all I can do is hold your hand."

Carol touched his cheek, "We can always talk dirty to one another."

Daryl laughed and then groaned, "Don't make me laugh. It hurts too much."

She laughed. It felt good. "I totally checked you out in the shower tonight. So I'm looking forward to some sexy times."

Daryl groaned again, "Have mercy, woman. I ain't in no shape for a sexy time."

Carol laughed again, "One ass cheek is purple and the other is black. You look like you fell into a wood chipper. Our sexy times will have to wait for a while."

His hand was tracing a circle on her thigh, "There is more than one way for me to take care of you." _Totally didn't see that one coming. Pun intended._

She was a little tempted, but the man could hardly walk. Laughing hurt him. "Let's take a couple of weeks to heal. Not just you. Christie wants me to start physical therapy next week. Maybe we both can be inventive. Right now I wouldn't be sure if you were moaning with pleasure or pain."

Daryl was silent. "You sure? I ain't no virgin. I know some shit. You're giving up a ride on the Dixon Love Boat."

"No, I'm booking a lifetime cruise on the Dixon Love Boat. I'm just afraid that you would try to do more shit than you can right now. I'm not going to tell Christie that you got hurt trying to please me. She's meaner than she looks." Carol couldn't resist putting her hand on his leg and sliding it up his thigh.

He took a deep breath and groaned. "Okay, we wait two more weeks. I'm expecting you to do most of the work you know. Better get yourself in shape because I have two years of sexual fantasies to play out."

Carol leaned over carefully and nibbled at his ear, "Get well fast. I'm a woman with lots of imagination." _You have no idea how many times I have had sex with you in my mind._ "You better let me out of this chair before I take advantage of you."

Daryl moved the recliner to the upright position, "Get off the Dixon Love Boat before I have you walk the plank. Yeah, I went there."

Carol laughed and got out of the chair as gracefully as possible. She leaned over and kissed him, "I love you it when you go all pirate."

"Just warning you that Long John ain't silver. I'll be shivering your timbers soon, my girl."

Carol leaned in for another kiss. Daryl held her there for a long deep kiss. "You sure you don't want to get back on board?"

"Not tonight, Captain Id. I want to be awake when you plunder me." She crawled under the covers, "Goodnight, Daryl. Sleep well."

He grumped, "Sleep better if you were beside me."

Carol went to sleep smiling.

AN

 **The muse says that Carol and Daryl need to have more fun in their life. This whole Zombie Apocalypse has been a bit of a downer for them. They need some fun.**

 **Hope you liked it and that you smiled at least one time when you read it.**

 **Review?**


	9. Learning New Steps

Learning New Steps

Six months later

Carol looked up from her book and checked the time on the wall clock. Daryl and Rick had watch tonight but would be home soon. Their world felt much safer in April than it did last fall but ASZ still kept a 24-7 two person watch. A severe winter with three long bouts of below zero temperatures had virtually eliminated the walker problem. They had literally been frozen in place and then the frozen flesh had separated from the bones when it thawed. The cold had penetrated into the walker brain and finally ended their half-life. Crews moved the remains to the old quarry by dump trucks on a daily basis.

Nobody missed the walkers but some of the other changes had left some holes in their lives. Jesse, Michonne, and Morgan had traveled west along I-68 to look for new settlements and found farming communities in Maryland, Pennsylvania, and West Virginia last fall. They had returned to Alexandria with all sorts of plans to restart the windmill farms in West Virginia. The trio stayed home less than a week before they went south toward Charlottesville and Blacksburg.

Charlottesville was the home of the University of Virginia Medical School and the hospital was still operating with the help of the cadets from the Virginia Military Institute. The young soldiers had built a wall to protect the hospital and its workers. Gradually they had expanded the walls to include more of the university and the town.

Virginia Tech was in Blacksburg and the survivors there had reinforced the windows and doors of its stone buildings. Their power source was a local hydroelectric dam but they had welcomed the Alexandria travelers and had agreed to travel with them to the windmills. The "Hokies" had come through and electrical power had been restored along the I-68 corridors and consumers were paying their bill with farm products.

Morgan had come back to settle down in the Kingdom. Most of the Kingdom residents had returned home in late March. Christie and Dulcie had chosen to stay here in Alexandria. Dulcie and Gabriel had married last fall. Christie had chosen to live in Alexandria but worked in the clinic at the Kingdom two days a week. A bus drove the Kingdom children to school here in Alexandria four days a week.

Jesse and Michonne had not returned to Alexandria. They were sailing along the coast lines of Maryland, Virginia, and the Carolinas looking for settlements. It wasn't just the two of them; there were several well-armed vessels in their fleet. Michonne had told Rick months ago that she wasn't coming back to Alexandria. Carol liked to think of her and Jesse drinking rum and watching the sun go down on board their boat. Things work out the way they are supposed to.

Rick and his children had been living here since November when Dulcie married Gabriel. He and Carl had moved into the basement and Judith slept in Dulcie's old room. The house was full but Carol liked having her family close. She and Christie were mothers to Alia, Kiernan, and Judith. Rick and Daryl were fathers to them. It felt right to know that the people you love most were under one roof.

Christie was upstairs reading a story to Alia and Kiernan. They took turns putting them to bed. Judith was asleep and the house was quiet. She glanced at the clock again. Daryl would be home soon and they would go to bed. They might lie side by side and talk about their day. Carol was personally advocating for a round of sex. It was her favorite way to end a day or to start a new one.

She smiled to herself. Daryl's broken ribs might have stalled temporarily their sex life but in the end it had enhanced it. They had experimented in how to bring pleasure without intercourse. Foreplay wasn't something to do until you fucked. It was how you found pleasure and release. So when his broken ribs began to heal they were relaxed enough to slow down and enjoy all sorts of intimacies. And if it ended with her climaxing with Daryl buried deep within her? So much the better.

Christie came downstairs and sat down on the couch, "Where's Carl?"

"He went to bed early. He's catching a ride to Hilltop tomorrow to see Enid."

There was the sound of boots being kicked off on the porch and Rick and Daryl came in. April might be rainy in Virginia but there were also flowers everywhere. She and Daryl were taking Alia and Kiernan on a long hike to take photos of wildflowers for a school project tomorrow. Carol didn't want to go and had become more and more anxious about it. The world outside was too dangerous; ghosts of children lost still visited her in her dreams. Daryl was as excited about the hike as the kids. She knew that he went out beyond the walls every day and that he would never endanger Alia and Kiernan, but she was still on edge.

"Just leave the door open, I'm going to walk over to the infirmary to check on a patient." Christie stood up. "I have my key. Just lock the door."

Rick hesitated, "I could walk with you. There's a party going on down the street. Got some drunks hanging out on the porch."

Christie rolled her eyes, "Once a deputy always a deputy. I'll be fine."

"I don't mind. It's nice out tonight." Rick went toward the door, "Judith is asleep, right?"

Christie strolled after him, "I just checked on her." The door closed behind them.

Daryl scooted into the recliner with her, "Just tell her to seduce him already. Be good for both of them."

She made room for him, "I imagine people said the same thing about us. They'll get around to it when they're ready."

Daryl kissed her ear, "You should have seduced me in the prison. God knows I was ready and willing. We could have had monkey sex on those narrow bunks with half the prison listening." He sucked at her ear lobe. "Let's go to our room and you can seduce me now. I'll pretend I am on watch and you came to relieve me in more ways than one." He smirked at her.

Carol put her hand on his leg and squeezed his thigh, "You have to put up more up a struggle than the last time."

Daryl stood up and helped her up, "Making no promises, but I'm going to try to make you work for it."

Daryl took a seat on the blanket chest at the end of their bed. Carol shut and locked the door behind her. Daryl loved this game. She sat down beside him, "Is it quiet out there tonight?"

Daryl nodded but didn't make eye contact, "There's a few walkers on the south fence but nothing to worry about. I'll take care of them in the morning."

Carol got up and stretched. "My shoulder is bothering me. Do you think that you could give me a massage?"

Daryl stood up and began gently kneading her shoulder. She slid a little closer to him, "That feels really good. It feels better already. She gave a little sigh and worked her shoulder. "Back still bothering you? Let me rub some of those kinks out?"

Daryl laughed in her ear, "Seriously, you can do better than the old massage route." He obligingly took off his shirt though.

Carol went into the bathroom and came back with a bottle of scented oil. She lit a candle and warmed the oil. She then began rubbing the warm scented oil onto Daryl's back. She whispered into his ear, "I'm turning the heat up."

"We're on watch. That means we need to be looking for what might be out there." Daryl grumbled.

Carol cooed, "You keep watching and I'll keep massaging." She moved her hands a little lower and reached around and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down a little.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Just need to move down your spine a little." She moved put more oil on her hands and massaged his ass. "Now just relax. You're stiff all at once." She snickered. "Put up more of a fight, Dixon."

Daryl glanced down at his rapidly hardening cock, "I'm trying."

Carol put more oil on her hands and moved closer to him. "I think I can take care of that other problem while I am here." She leaned against his bare back and nipped his shoulder. She pulled his pants down and then slowly pulled his boxers down to his knees. Her hands caressed his balls and his cock until he groaned.

"Game over, and I'm definitely ready. All lubed up too, but I want to be inside you." Daryl pushed his pants and briefs off and turned to kiss her. He stopped to pull her clothes off. "Time for you to sit down on the chest." She sat down and he knelt before her, pulling her legs apart and kissing his way up her thigh to nestle his face against her core. His greedy lips and tongue sucking and licking her clit until she was on the edge of a climax. She was more than ready but she pushed him away, "Let's go to bed."

He followed her to their bed and she hooked her leg over his hip, "No more games. Tonight I just want to be fucked slow for a while. Okay?"

Daryl nodded, "You set the pace." She brought his cock into her and he pushed himself slowly. Then pulled back and came back in over and over while she writhed beneath him. She held him inside her, "Okay, you set the pace."

He bent down to suck at her nipples until she moaned again, "Now would be good."

Daryl thrust himself into her and she knew he was close. He pulled back and the thrusts were shorter and faster but she knew that she was there, "Now". He pushed in far as he could go and Carol felt that not totally pleasant feeling of his cock touching her cervix. Then she began to shudder into a climax and it seemed as if every muscle in Daryl's body stiffened and then shook itself loose in one great spasm and she knew he had finished with her. That didn't always happen, but it was nice when it did.

They curled up against each other content to just be close. Then a shower together to wash off the oil and Carol put her pajamas on. Daryl watched her contently from their bed, "They're okay."

"I know but I just don't want to go to sleep until I check on them."

"I'll go with you." He put on a pair of sleep pants and she followed him down the hall to the living room. The lights were out which meant that Christie must be back. They went silently up the stairs. Alia and Kiernan were asleep in their beds and Carol moved down the hall to check on Judith who was curled up on her side. Daryl shut the door quietly and they both turned to go when the unmistakable sound of bedsprings and Rick's groan.

Daryl took off like a shot with Carol behind him. They went down the steps as quietly as possible and then hurried to their bedroom. Carol shut the door behind them and laughed, "Awkward. Guess somebody seduced somebody."

"Bet they both act like it didn't happen?" Daryl leaned back against their bedroom door. "Is it kinky that it was a real turn on?"

Carol leaned against him, "We don't get to go upstairs and listen, but yeah. I am never admitting that to anyone but you. As mature adults we shouldn't act like a couple of horny teenagers." She turned off the light and crawled into bed.

Daryl slid into bed beside her. "Nobody ever accused me of being a mature adult."

Carol laughed, "Wake me up early tomorrow morning. I'll show you a mature adult."

Daryl leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, "Good move in shutting me down. I was going to make you do most of the heavy lifting." He was asleep in minutes.

AN

 **Charlottesville is the home of the University of Virginia and it does have a fine hospital. I like the idea that the cadets at VMI would rush to save Mr. Jefferson's school. Monticello is on a mountain close to Charlottesville. Thomas Jefferson is buried at Monticello.**

 **Virginia Tech is in Blacksburg and their students are referred to as "Hokies". Hokies are turkeys. Literally. Most of the classrooms are made of stone and look as if they could survive a ZA.**

 **Michonne in the comic eventually sails off into the sunrise leaving Alexandria behind. Okay, hate me if you must for not going the Richonne route, but I don't see the chemistry. I am hoping that season seven gives Michonne a more interesting storyline.**

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Just When You Thought You Knew the Steps

Just When You Thought You Knew the Steps

Both Carol and Daryl were wakened from a sound sleep by two excited youngsters pounding on their bedroom door the next morning. Alia and Kiernan were dressed and ready to go.

It was a strange morning. The kids were hyper and Daryl was jumpy. Carol looked out at the absolutely gorgeous morning and frowned. She had been hoping for rain. Lots of rain. Rain that would keep the children in Alexandria with its strong walls. The ghosts of lost children lost visited her in her dreams, but these two were so happy about being outside taking photographs for a school project.

Rick informed them at breakfast that Christie had been called away "late last night" when one of her patients went into labor. Judith was eating and/or throwing her cereal so Carol handed him a wet washcloth and tried not to look as if she was surprised that Rick was privy to Christie's comings and goings.

"I hope she gets a chance to be outside today." Carol thought that was a noncommittal comment. Christie was a runner and Carol had begun running with her in the evenings in the last month. Rick usually went with them and they jogged a couple of miles outside of Alexandria and back.

"Maybe we can meet you all today. Daryl told me where he was taking you." Rick said casually. Too casually and he used the "we" word too. Smug bastard.

After breakfast Carol packed their lunch and weapons. Daryl checked the kid's backpacks to make sure they had their field guides, digital cameras with fully charged batteries, water, and food. They had to pack a jacket, socks, and another pair of shoes.

Her backpack had her camera in it. She had taken a basic photography class last winter. Daryl had managed to find a macro lens on a run and she was hoping to get a few good close ups of flowers.

Daryl put the picnic basket into the jeep and the kids jumped into the backseat and snapped their seatbelts close. Carol sighed and got into the passenger seat. Daryl put the jeep into gear and waved at the teenager who was manning the gate.

Wildflowers lined the road. Carol didn't understand why they just didn't walk along the road. Daryl opened his window and the sweet fragrance of spring flowed in and Carol reluctantly opened hers half way.

About four miles out Daryl exited the road and took a right turn onto a graveled narrow lane. They wound around a hill by abandoned farms and on until the road was blocked by a chained gate. Daryl used a key to clear the path and then Carol saw the house.

A white farmhouse stood in the middle of a neatly trimmed lawn. Twin tall oaks stood on either side and the paved sidewalk led to a wraparound porch. The large yard was bordered by lilacs and dogwood. On the right side of the yard were long rows of grapevines and on the left was a large orchard in full bloom.

Alia and Kiernan were running from flower to bush snapping photos. A slight breeze stirred the blossoms on the trees and sent petals white as snow sailing. It reminded Carol of a poem she half remembered from school.

 _Oh, give us pleasure in the flowers to-day;_

 _And give us not to think so far away_

 _As the uncertain harvest; keep us here_

 _All simply in the springing of the year._

 _Oh, give us pleasure in the orchard white,_

 _Like nothing else by day, like ghosts by night;_

 _And make us happy in the happy bees,_

 _The swarm dilating round the perfect trees._

Daryl was watching her, "It's something isn't it? Come look in the house." He led the way into the farmhouse that was bigger than she had first thought. Alia and Kiernan followed reluctantly.

The living room was on one side of the stairs and the dining room was on the other. Behind the dining room was a large up to date kitchen. Beyond the kitchen was the laundry room and a large pantry. The living room ended in a hallway that led to a bathroom and two large bedrooms. Upstairs were more bedrooms and bathrooms. This house had been built when people married young and raised big families.

Daryl chatted on, "The house is heated by an outdoor wood furnace. There's enough solar panels on the roofs of the building for lights and enough power to run a few things. The gas well over on the other side of the hill provides enough natural gas to run the stove, the refrigerator, and the washer and dryer."

The house wasn't exactly clean but it had been swept and dusted. There was furniture in every room but no clothes in any closet but one. "I think he lived here alone. Maybe commuted from another job or maybe retired."

The kids were bored with the house tour and they went out the back door. Carol could see two large steel buildings. One on the grape vine side of the house and one on the orchard side. There were wildflowers along the fence lines and farm roads. The kids snapped photos like mad but Carol took her time. They traveled along a muddy road to an old log barn. They explored the old barn that still had the lingering smells of the animals who had lived there. The kids wanted to explore the hayloft and Daryl went up with them. Carol took photographs of an old farm wagon and the barn. Daryl obliged her by sitting on the back of the wagon with Alia and Kiernan on either side so that she could snap a photo.

"I want a picture of all of us. You put the time on and then come sit with us." Daryl scooted closer to Alia to make room.

Carol laughed, "I'll try. She focused the camera on and set it on the stall door. She plopped down between Daryl and Kiernan and still had time to smile.

Daryl pointed out the berry orchard. "There's blueberries, raspberries, and black berries. There's asparagus planted there too. It's big enough now to eat."

They traveled on toward a pond. There was a path around it and the kids used up some energy running around the water. There was a bench beside the pond and Carol wondered if the owner had come out here to sit and watch the sun go down.

Daryl sat down, "Let them play for a while. They've been too good. Better let them be wild for a bit." He looked at her, "The Loch Ness Monster don't live in that pond. Rick and I checked to make sure nothing else does either. Got some bass and sunfish. Blue gills. No bogey man."

It was time to talk. "Who owns this place?"

He fidgeted on the bench and Carol watched Kiernan try to catch a frog. He was leaning too far and he slid on the muddy bank. Just enough to soak his shoes and wet his pants to his knees. Alia laughed at him and he threw a handful of mud at her. She turned her attention to Daryl as Kiernan got back on the path and opened his backpack and got out his dry socks and shoes.

"I guess we own it. Me and Rick have been cleaning it up. We are going to harvest the fruit. Maybe make wine with the grapes. There's a winery in one of the steel buildings." Daryl scooted over so that Kiernan could sit between them and change his socks and shoes.

Carol waited until the boy joined Alia who had found some frog eggs. She suspected that the life cycle of the frog was today's science lesson and they would soon have tadpoles swimming in their bedroom. "Why? I never thought you wanted to be a farmer."

Their sunny day was looking cloudier and Daryl stood up, "Let's back to the house. I'll start a fire and let Kiernan dry out. We can eat lunch there." He finished his water and helped them used the plastic container to put frog eggs in.

It was cooler with the sun hidden by what was probably going to be a rain cloud. They hurried back to the house and Daryl lit a fire in the living room fireplace. Kiernan took off his pants and Carol put them on a stool. They ate in front of the fireplace. It was raining and Alia and Kiernan found something to read in the bookshelves. They settled themselves on the couch and were soon lost in some adventure.

Daryl put another log on the fire, "I was deer hunting last winter. I was on a four wheeler and decided to come up this road. It was cold as a witches' tit and the ground was froze solid. I opened the gate and saw the house. The grass had taken over the yard and I was on the lookout for a walker or two. I used to ride by houses like this one and never thought I'd ever live in a place that nice. It made me think of all the things that I never thought I would have. Never thought I'd ever leave Georgia. Never thought that I would have someone like you in my life. Never thought I'd be raising rug rats. Never thought that I would have friends like Rick and Glenn." He gazed into the fire and she knew that he struggling for words.

He started again, "The front door wasn't locked and I went in and looked around. Found some stuff that I could bring back and then went outside again. There was a big buck standing in the garden spot behind the house. Like he was waiting for me. I brought him down cleanly. Field dressed him there while it began to snow. The snow was hanging on the tree limbs and bushes and it was so pretty. I looked at the vines, the trees, and berry bushes and wondered if I could live in a place like this."

He looked at her, "Maybe it is too dangerous right now, but things are changing. I'm talking to Morgan about moving out here from the Kingdom. There's farms all over this area. Rick and his family will live here too. He wants to build a house of his own someday."

Daryl glanced at the children who were still engrossed in their books, "I was going to do this out at the bench. Had it all planned too." He took a deep breath, "I love you. I want to marry you because I want everyone to know that I want to be with you every day of my life. I know that you don't think too highly of marriage but will you think about it?"

Carol was stunned. She didn't want to get married. She didn't want to live out here without the protection of Alexandria's walls and fighters. They were happy together in their house in Alexandria. She owed Daryl an answer though, "I'll think about it, but aren't you happy now?"

"Course I am. This place isn't about me being unhappy. It's about recognizing a gift when it comes your way. Like you, like the kids, like our friends. Just think about it. Okay?"

Carol nodded and Daryl stood up, "I hear Rick's old suv and it looks like Dulcie and Gabriel are with them."

Rick had brought Christie, Judith, Dulcie, and Gabriel. The women explored the house again while Rick and Daryl showed Gabriel the farm. Christie kept Judith while the kids followed Daryl.

Christie and Dulcie loved the house and the yard and after the house tour they walked toward the apple orchard. Dulcie took a big pan with her and she and Christie gathered "morels". They just looked like little mushrooms to Carol and she hoped the two sisters knew what they doing. They brought them back to the kitchen and set the morels in salt water. Then the three women walked and talked as they went along. Christie admitted that she and Rick were "together".

The men met them with an armload of asparagus and the decision was made to make dinner there. Daryl dug out some hidden stores of food. Spam and rice was added to the menu. They ate dinner in the dining room with a couple of bottles of wine. Dinner was early so that they could have time to be back before night. Carol was just finishing the wiping off the kitchen counters when Daryl came in the back door.

He leaned against the counter, "Alia and Kiernan went home with Rick and Christie. Thought you and me should have some time to ourselves."

He locked the back door. "Won't keep anybody out that wants in." They went upstairs to close the windows. "You thought about spending some time here?"

The doors to the bedrooms were open and Daryl went into the master bedroom last. It had a four poster bed, a dresser, and chair. Daryl sat on the bed and Carol took the chair that overlooked the orchard now lit with the late evening sun.

"I'm still concerned about the children. They're explorers. Once they get used to the place they'll be off finding hideouts. Maybe the walkers are gone but we what about the Negans, Wolves, and guys like that Joe you were with until you could get away?"

Daryl lay back on the bed, "We're not going to be alone out here. Morgan says that the VMI guys and some soldiers left over from the army bases are starting to patrol the roads. Me and Rick are going to be working hard out here but we can come back to Alexandria at the end of the day."

"We should put in a vegetable garden. I can help with that when I'm not working with Christie." Carol could see deer in the orchard and a rabbit in the yard.

"What about getting married?" Daryl turned to face her, "Do you think that I will turn into someone else if we get married?"

She left the view to sit on the bed, "No, I love you and I trust you."

He rubbed his hand up her arm, "Take off your clothes and prove you love me."

Carol grabbed the pillow and waved it at him, "Maybe I was wrong. You are a pig."

Daryl snatched the pillow out of her hand and in one swift move deposited her in bed beside him. He pulled her close to him, "Is that a pistol in your pocket or are you glad to see me?"

She laughed, "Both. The sun is going to set soon. We need to go."

Daryl whispered in her ear, "We need to come. Here. So you can know that what we got is portable. It ain't the place. I'm Daryl who loves you here, there and everywhere." He trailed kisses to her mouth and she knew that her window to go to Alexandria was closing. He must have seen her weakening and he kissed her until she kissed back. Their tongues delighting the other. Her will power deserting her or maybe it just loved an April evening as much as she did.

Carol glanced at the darkening window, "We don't have all day."

He laughed again, "No wonder I love you so much." He tugged his shirt off and his pants. Carol sat up enough to get her shirt off and Daryl gleefully released her breasts from her bra. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better."

Later Carol dressed hurriedly, "It's almost dark outside. Everyone will be worried."

Daryl put the pillow behind his head, "I told Rick that we were going to be awhile. You don't want to cuddle? Just want to use ole Daryl for a good time and then want to run out like a thief in the night."

He was still lying on the bed naked which was such a good look for him. Lean but muscular. She did want to cuddle and talk about their day. She threw him his briefs and watched as he put them on covering up one of his most prominent assets. "Daryl, let's get married. I think it is the only way I can cure my nymphomania."

He snorted, "Old joke. No cure for what you got. But yes I will marry you. When?"

Carol considered, "Next month. The weather will be warmer in May. What do I not have a cure for?"

"You got a bad case of loving me." He started singing some old song, "Doctor, doctor gimme the news. Got a bad case of loving you."

"You're right. No cure for that." She handed him his shirt, "Now let's go back to Alexandria and tell everyone that you finally are going to make an honest woman of me."

He shrugged on the shirt and pulled on his pants. "Okay, but you might want to brush your hair. You got bad case of bed hair too."

She calmed her curls down while he finished getting dressed, "Come on, Carol. It's dark. Take all night primping while we have to get back to Alexandria."

They held hands as they ran toward the jeep. Daryl locking the gate behind them and then driving so slowly down the hill that she complained again.

The streetlights of Alexandria were on as they walked toward the house. The houses seemed so close together and the lawns so tiny. Life was a box of chocolates. Forest Gump didn't lie. She didn't know where their life together was going to take her but she did know she wanted to spend it with Daryl.

 **AN**

 **I can't write Carol all zenlike about taking the children outside Alexandria and I can't write Daryl totally comfortable with living in that environment.**

 **Seriously, this whole walkers never die thing is not very scientific. So I am letting an exceptionally cold winter remove them from Virginia.**

 **Morels are a springtime delicacy in West Virginia. I fudged it a bit though. You put them in salt water all night so that any insect that might be in there are discouraged from staying. We don't call them morels though, muggings or muggles (And that was before Harry Potter by the way).** **They're found in old orchards so I can see Virginia girls like Christie and Dulcie looking for them there.**

 **Next chapter we have a wedding. May sounds like a good time for a wedding. I wrote an one shot "A Better Place" and that story parallels this one.**

 **This story is winding down. I am making myself go back and finish all those WIP. Don't know if I'll get through all of them. My muse has been so down lately. The second half of Season Six wasn't exactly Caryl friendly.**

 **Do you like the place? I know people who have gas appliances because they get free gas because they have natural gas wells on their property.**

 **The poem Carol half remembered was one of Robert Frost's "A Prayer in Spring".**

 **Review?**


	11. First Dance

First Dance

Daryl took a last walk around the yard just to make sure that everything was as good as it could be. The peonies and roses had kicked in to add some color now that it was the middle of May. He had cut the grass this morning. Carol had cleaned the house yesterday and then had gone back to Alexandria. Some kinda hen party the women were having for her.

He remembered the first time he sat foot on this place. Cold and snowy. Just another abandoned farmhouse, but something about the house made him stop and look twice. He could see Carol in that yard or waiting for him on that porch. He looked again and saw the house not as it was but how it could be. A home for the living and not for the dead. The place called to him and he had come back again and again. Finally had brought Carol here and she had fought the calling that day but she had promised to marry him before night came.

He stepped up onto the wooden deck that he and his friends had built yesterday. Long and wide and made of some kinda expensive stuff that would last forever. The wedding ceremony would be here and then they were eating a pot luck dinner. Everyone bringing something and he and Carol were providing the wine and cider from their cellars.

Then everything would be cleared away and there would be dancing. There were long strings of solar lights to chase away the night and Sela was going to provide the music. He had never danced in public, but Carol had told him that the two of them couldn't be together until he could dance. He remembered her words exactly, " _How about I keep talking to Dulcie and sorting out why I left Alexandria? How about you start talking to Dulcie? How about we start really talking to each other. I want a you and me. I love you, but we can't be together until you can dance."_

He had been mad as hell when she said that, because that's what he did. Get mad when he was hurt. Took him awhile to figure out that she loved him but they had shit to figure out. She did and he did. The dancing thing was about letting yourself feel happy and letting go of things that held you back. Sorrows and mistakes and things that you can't undo.

He had talked to Dulcie a lot and she had helped him. Then when Carol said that she'd marry him he had gone to Dulcie to ask that she teach him how to dance. The bride and groom were supposed to have the first dance together with everyone watching. The old Daryl would have refused. Carol would have understood, but he wanted to dance with her this evening even if it scared him.

Dulcie hadn't settled for teaching him a waltz. She'd pushed him until he could do a few simple dances though he intended to stay in the middle of the dance floor. He could do it but it wasn't pretty.

It was time to get ready. Almost everyone was coming by the school bus. Rick and Christie were moving just down the hill in another month. Rosita and Eugene had picked out a place closer to the main road. Maggie and Glenn were moving here after her baby was born. Their farm was just over the ridge. The remnants of Team Family had clustered together. Morgan and his new wife would be at the wedding. Rick was gonna talk to them about settling down here.

Michonne and James had sent word that they would be back soon. She was pregnant and they were giving up living on a boat. He wished that she could be here today. Michonne used to ride his ass about Carol being chased around the prison by other men. "Better get your ass in gear, Dixon, she's going to stop running one of these days."

He looked around one more time and let the ghost of Merle visit.

"Got yourself all hog-tied up to that woman. Got the house and the snot-lickers too. You'll have to work yourself to the bone keeping all this up. Keeping the woman happy. Keeping those damn kids outa trouble. Gonna take days to get that hay up. Not too late. You can take that truck and get your ass out of all these obligations." Merle smirked at him, "Run, Daryl, run."

"Don't wanta run. Got it all here, but I wish you were here today. Giving me hell and harassing the women. Never told you that I love you. Never thanked you for going after the Governor like you did. Be happy for me. The life I have today I owe to you. I love you but I gotta go get cleaned up for my wedding." Daryl wiped his tears away. He missed Carol. Even one day without her was unacceptable.

He showered, shaved and combed his hair. It was shorter now and easier to keep out of his eyes. Carol had chosen his clothes. No tie cause that wasn't him, but a pair of beige khakis and a light blue shirt. Shoes not boots. He dumped his dirty clothes in a hamper and headed downstairs.

Gabriel and Dulcie were the first to arrive. She kissed his cheek, "You clean up pretty. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Carol is going to come in the back door and out through the porch. She won't let me see her until the ceremony."

Gabriel hugged him, "Love you, Brother. I remember sitting on that rock in Georgia and watching you put yourself between Carol and anything that might harm her that you loved her. You just keep that up and you'll be fine."

Daryl hugged him back because that is what dancers do. They ain't afraid to touch people when they move.

That was the last quiet moment for a while. The school bus arrived with most of the guests and Rick's suv with Carol and his family. Metal chairs were set in rows on the deck and scattered in the yard. Plastic tables were set under the trees for later.

Dulcie played some music on the portable keyboard and then it was time for the ceremony. Gabriel took his place in front of him. The guests rattled the metal chairs and they stood for the bride. Daryl craned his neck so that he could see Carol walk out of the house and across the porch onto the walkway that led to the deck.

She smiled at him and he wiped away more tears. He silver hair glinted in the sun and she was wearing a blue dress the same color as his shirt. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she came closer.

Alia and Kiernan followed her. Alia's dress was made of the same material as Carol's and Kiernan's shirt was a copy of his. They sat down together holding hands.

Gabriel smiled at the two of them and said some nice things that Daryl would never remember. He would remember their vows though because he meant everything he promised.

 _In the name of God, I Daryl take you, Carol to be my wife,_

 _to have and to hold from this day forward,_

 _for better or worse, for richer or poorer,_

 _in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,_

 _until we are parted by death._

 _This is my solemn vow._

Carol squeezed his hand and made the same promises to him. She would keep them he knew because she was a woman who kept her promises. Her hands were cool in his sweaty ones. The ring he put on her hand slid on easily and he bent to kiss it. She pushed his ring on and kissed it.

Gabriel pronounced them married. Said a prayer and they kissed.

There guests threw rose petals at them as they walked out. Simple enough.

The dinner was fun. Kids played in the yard and most everyone ate too much. Carol had made wedding cookies with blue icing and entwined gold rings on them. Looked pretty and tasted good.

Rick had given the toast. He held his glass of wine up and saluted them. "I wish you a long and happy life. You have earned it and it is only right that you have this beautiful day to remember as your wedding day. This day will soon be over and I wish for you to be as happy every day of your life together." Every one drank and Daryl let the cool wine slide down his parched throat and smiled at his bride.

Rick kept the kids out of the wine and cider. Then the women cleaned up all the dishes while the men carried the tables to Gabriel's truck and the chairs were moved to the yard. The rose petals were swept up and Sela warmed up.

Carol leaned on him before their dance, "You good with this?"

He had kept his dancing lesson with Dulcie secret. Just in case he couldn't do it, "I got this. Just _don't step on my feet."_

 _Sela smiled at them, "The bride and groom are going to start off the dancing. Now come on out here." They moved to the middle of the dance floor and Sela began to sing "Stand by Me"._

 _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand by me, stand by me_

 _If the sky that we look upon_

 _Should tumble and fall_

 _Or the mountains should crumble to the sea_

 _I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

 _And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me_

 _Oh stand by me, stand by me_

 _Oh stand by me, stand by me_

Daryl put his arms out, "Let's go, sweetheart."

She moved into his embrace and they began to dance. He didn't look at anyone but Carol. Her blue eyes danced with joy. "You have been holding out on me."

He nodded, "Dulcie's been giving me lessons."

Later the dance floor was crowded and some of the younger ones moved to the porch. The hills seemed to move with the vibrations of the music. Like the trees were holding up their arms to celebrate the day. He and Carol wound up at the front on the electric slide and he found himself laughing as they moved with the others. Dancing was fun.

Christie got Carol's bouquet and Rick got the garter. Mostly because he and Carol cheated to make sure they did.

The bus pulled out after dark and everyone still there help put the place back in order. Alia and Kiernan were staying with Dulcie and Gabriel for a couple of days. Not long after that it was just Carol and Daryl sitting on the porch swing.

Daryl could see the shine of their new rings in the faint light. He wasn't used to wearing a ring and he wasn't going to wear it when he was working on machinery.

"Well, you survived the wedding. Didn't run off and leave me at the altar." Carol teased him.

"Naw, I wouldn't do that. Need you to help with the garden tomorrow."

She laughed and he wondered how he had lived so long without her. "Now that's romantic. Planting a garden together."

"Ever seed we put in the ground is an act of love. Something that we do on faith. That we will be here for the harvest and have food for the long cold winter that we spend together. So it's kinda romantic." He looked at her, "We're getting chickens next week. I have to finish the chicken house. Gonna need your help."

"We have to walk the fence line. Morgan is bringing the cow we traded for in a couple of days." Carol put her head on his shoulder. Cuddled in close. "Let's go to bed. I missed you last night."

"Not as much as I missed you. This old house was too quiet without you and the kids. I always liked that song that Sela sang. Not all syrupy sweet but that's how I feel. Like I can make it if you're with me. So let's go to bed together and wake up together. Spend our days together." He nuzzled her ear and she kissed his ring hand again.

She stood up and he followed her into their house. They locked the doors together and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Together. He liked the sound of that.

AN

The song Sela sang was Stand by Me. I wanted a song that wasn't too romantic, but sort of was about a couple that would withstand hard and perilous times together.

The next chapter will the last one and I'm going to have a time jump. I want a proper finish to this story and I know how it will end. Not sad. Happy. Who needs more sad? Not me.

Review?


	12. Nothing Much Changes

Nothing Much Changes

 _Twenty Five Year Later_

Carol picked up the final cardboard box and headed toward the door. Daryl met her at the door and held his arms out. "I'll carry it."

"It's not heavy. I can get it." _Stubborn man. Still likes to show off how strong he is._

"You don't have to. That's why you keep me around." He lifted the box away from her.

"That and other things that you do for me," Carol gave him a slow once over and a suggestive smile. _It's official. I am a dirty old woman leching after a younger man. Turning seventy doesn't change who you really are_.

Daryl laughed. He had stopped turning red when she teased him decades ago but he still loved it when she sexually harassed him. "Don't want you to wear yourself out. You'll need your strength to keep up with me. First night in our new house coming up."

Carol looked around the living room. Completely empty now of furniture, but newly painted and the floors had been redone. For twenty five years it had been their home but she wasn't sad that she was leaving. _Be joyful and glad in it._ She walked across the too loud floor and picked up the framed photograph off the mantel. The four of them sitting on the hay wagon in the log barn. Looking so young and so happy. Always made her smile when she looked at it. Twenty five years here and that photograph had always been on the mantel. It would be here this evening, just in a different frame. Funny how life turns out.

Alia had set her heart on being a doctor when she was ten and when Alia set her heart on something she eventually got it. She had always been a brilliant student but now she started to push herself harder. Reading less fiction and more non-fiction. Christie began tutoring her higher mathematics. Then when she turned fourteen Alia was awarded a scholarship to the University of Virginia's pre-med program.

Daryl was adamant. Alia was too young. It would be too much pressure on her. She needed to stay here through high school and then go. Alia wanted to go and Daryl was insisting that she stay. Not their finest moment as a family. Carol had left the house and taken a long walk around the farm. Unconsciously following that path they had followed on that first visit here. She couldn't lose Alia. She had lost too many daughters already. Unbidden their faces came to her, Sophia, Mika, and Lizzie. Long dead but still loved. Never to be annoying teenagers, never to fall in love, never to have the joys of a full life.

Carol had sat on the bench by the pond and it felt like the three girls sat with her. She wept because she couldn't bear to let go of Alia. It was too much. She shouldn't have to. Eventually she dried her tears and went back to the house. Daryl was in the berry orchard taking his hurt feelings out on tender vines.

"We've got to give her our blessing and let her go. This is Alia's chance to become a doctor. Eight years. She'll only be twenty-two when she finishes her internship. Michonne and Jesse want her to live with them. They'll take care of her." Carol was proud of how cool and calm she was. Logical. Practical. She had always been good at playing that when she wanted to fall apart.

Daryl dropped the pruning shears and looked at her. Carol saw his face soften. "We can't protect her there. What if something goes wrong?"

"We've all had the cure. Charlottesville is less than a hundred miles away. Michonne and Jesse will protect her. Daryl, this is right for Alia as much as it hurts us." Her voice was steady but she needed the comfort of his hug. They held each other for a while and then went back to the house to talk to Alia.

Kiernan was furious with all of them. Angry with his parents for agreeing with Alia and angrier at Alia for leaving home. They visited Alia for a weekend every month in Charlottesville staying with Michonne and Jesse. Kiernan stayed home to watch over the farm. He went from good natured boy to rebellious teenager. Hair to his shoulders and riding Daryl's old motorcycle. Lots of girlfriends and partying. His grades were excellent and he worked hard on the farm.

Kiernan graduated from high school at sixteen and joined the Virginia National Guard spending two years guarding Virginia's western border on the Ohio River. Kiernan had made it home each year to help with planting. He left the Guard when he was eighteen and became a student at Virginia Tech. Graduating in four years with a double major in applied technology and agricultural science.

That year Alia began her residency in general surgery at Georgetown University and she and Kiernan were married here at the farm. They had always loved each other and Carol was happy for them. Kiernan had found a job in the District working with some new technologies. He spent his spare time working on the farm with Daryl.

After Alia finished her residency she went back to Charlottesville as a fully certified surgeon. Kiernan and two friends from college started their own business. Something very technical involving electricity. It wasn't an overnight success, but the three of them were able to develop and patent some sort of breakthrough with solar cells. Their cells converted solar energy into electrical energy at a much more powerful rate. Two solar panels on a house would power a house completely.

Alia had been busy too. She had spent eleven years realizing her dream to become a doctor, and it was now time to add to their family. Christie and Carol had been with her when she delivered her first child, a boy. Graham McAllister Dixon. Graham being Christie's maiden surname and McAllister was Carol's. Graham was the little prince of course. Adored by both his grandmothers, Christie and Carol.

Three years later Alia had twin girls, Charlotte Christina Dixon and Sophia Carol Dixon. Carol and Christie had been holding the new babies right after delivery when Christie asked, "What are their names?" Alia believed it was bad luck to name babies before they were born. She hadn't named Graham until he was delivered. So finding out that Alia wanted to carry on the names of their lost girls came as a complete surprise.

Alia had smiled wearily at them, "Mama is holding Sophia Carol and Mother is holding Charlotte Christina. So why don't the two of you just take them back to the farm and rear them for the next eighteen years? I need a nap."

She and Christie had cried so hard over those babies then that Gabriel had declared them christened already. Wasn't only them. Rick and Daryl cried too. Remembering I guess that both had not been able to save Sophia. Dulcie and Jesse wept for their lost niece. Kiernan held a daughter in each arm, "I am in so much trouble. Two more opinionated women to boss me around."

They had went back to the farm that night. Rick and Daryl said that they had things that had to be done. Alia and Kiernan had hugged them and promised to visit soon.

That evening she and Christie had taken a long walk around their farms talking about the other Charlotte and Sophia. Daryl was waiting on the porch swing when she came back at twilight. "Thought I was gonna have to come looking for you."

"Christie's retiring. There's a new doctor at the clinic now." She settled on the swing beside him.

"Been a big day. Two more girl Dixons in this world." He rubbed her shoulder. "Missed Merle today. Just had this flash of him there beside me when you handed me Sophia Carol. Like he was happy for me."

She leaned against him. "New life and old memories go together. Let's just linger here a while and be happy in the here and now."

Charlotte and Sophia were five now. Graham was eight. He loved the farm and hanging out with Daryl. His ambition was to be an artist and a farmer. Charlotte wanted to be a fairy princess and Sophia wanted to be a doctor like her mother.

Carol roused herself from her memories and followed Daryl out the door and through the yard. Their new home stood at the middle of the old apple orchard. One story and smaller. Easier to manage. There was a big porch though with a swing.

Daryl put the cardboard box down, "I'd better carry you across the threshold. New house and all."

"I don't think that will be necessary. We've been married twenty five years. I'm not a bride anymore." She started across the porch when Daryl scooped her up.

"It ain't necessary but you're still my bride." He carried her across the threshold and into their new living room. _He's such a romantic._ "Good thing though that you are still skinny." _Maybe not so romantic._

They walked around the house as if it were the first time they'd seen it. One great room with a kitchen, dining area, and two bedrooms with a bath each. Kiernan had designed it saying that he knew that they had to have room for company.

"What time is it? Aren't they supposed to be here now?" Daryl looked out the window. "Can you believe it? Kiernan and Alia moving home. Kiernan's company building a hospital and using their solar panels to power it?" The hospital was outside of Alexandria in a little town called Monroe. Named of course after Deanna and Reg Monroe who had piloted Alexandria into a safe zone in a world that didn't offer much in the way of safety.

"I'm going to go make a casserole for their dinner. The kids like chicken and rice. Maybe you can go to the greenhouse and get the fixing for a nice salad." _I have to keep him busy because he is getting all antsy_.

Daryl favored her with a frown, "Don't think I don't know you just want to keep me occupied, but I'll get enough for two salads while I'm there." He took off like a man on a mission and Carol wandered into the kitchen area and began to cook. _It's keeping me busy too. Our children are coming home. Getting to see Graham and the girls every day. Being able to know that the ones we love the most are so close._

The trucks arrived a little later. Kiernan and Alia sending the children to stay with her and Daryl until the furniture was in place. Graham and Daryl went looking for morels and the girls helped her cook. Christie came over to help with Judith. She was a teacher at Monroe Elementary and the girls were going to be in her room next year. Judith drove them to the school and gave them a tour. They went by the new hospital which had the walls up and the roof on. _That's the work of my good son and daughter. Always wanting to take care of everyone else. Got that from Daryl._

They ate dinner that night in Alia and Kiernan's house. Christie and Rick. Judith and Hershel. Carl and Enid had a cow emergency and had to cancel. Graham sitting between Daryl and Rick as they planned their day tomorrow. Something involving fishing. She and Christie were taking the girls to visit a horse farm nearby. Like all girls they were horse crazy and Daryl thought if they bought two foals now that they would be ready to ride when the girls were older. This was just to look at what was for sale. Not to buy. Yet. _Of course we're spoiling our grandchildren. So not sorry._

Daryl took her hand and she remembered him taking her hand on walk around Alexandria. He had broken his ribs and he could barely walk but his hand in hers made her feel safe and loved. It still did. Memory is an odd thing. She was always forgetting where she put her car keys and yet there were these weird flashbacks when you could remember something that happened decades ago.

It was chilly tonight and they decided against sitting on the porch. Kiernan knew how much she loved to watch the birds and he had added a sun room with lots of sky lights and wraparound glass. They went there to drink a glass of wine and watch the moon come up.


End file.
